


Dancing with Death

by cutestghoul



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dabi and Todoroki Shouto Are Siblings, Dabi is Bad at Feelings (My Hero Academia), Dabi is Todoroki Touya, DabiHawks Week 2019, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flirty Takami Keigo | Hawks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Dabi/Hawks (My Hero Academia), Mutual Pining, Opposites Attract, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Pining Dabi (My Hero Academia), Pining Hawks (My Hero Academia), Pining Takami Keigo | Hawks, Protective Dabi (My Hero Academia), Protective Takami Keigo | Hawks, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Soft Dabi (My Hero Academia), Soft Takami Keigo | Hawks, Top Dabi (My Hero Academia), Torture, dabi is immortal, hawks is a dork, hawks is immortal, shigaraki and dabi are bestfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutestghoul/pseuds/cutestghoul
Summary: The apprentices of love and death come across one another at the council of the Gods, and an unlikely friendship blossoms.Dabi, an immortal who is hollowed from within.Hawks, an immortal who blazes with passion and arrogance.Meet in the middle, where Love and Death dance a dangerous game. Where Darkness calls to Light and Death falls to love.





	1. Meeting Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dabi has spent a century serving his Master, Thanatos, God of Death.  
> He's sent to the celebration of The Winter Solstice where he befriends, an obnoxious descendant of Eros.

"Love knows no difference between life and death. The one who gives you a reason to live is also the one who takes your breath away."

Mirza Asadullah Khan Ghalib

"My Lord,"

The shadowed immortal turned in the direction of the high pitch voice that carried from the now opened doors to his chamber, his attire consisted of well ironed black slacks paired with a tight fitted dress shirt that he hadn't yet buttoned. The dark purple tone of his ruined flesh was on display to his visitor, the bit that wasn't usually displayed above the neck.

"Himiko, what is it?" he replied in his usual cool tone. The male’s electric blue eyes didn't settle on the small figure that hovered near the doorway, instead it went to his reflection observing the steel that had been embedded in his stripped skin.

"It's nothing of great importance sir, just tha–"

The blonde was silenced by a single raised hand, Dabi's attention now on the female who had spoken. "If it isn't anything of importance then why are you interrupting me? I do have a time limit, the last thing I need is to deal with an irritated Zeus." Himiko blushed, her gaze had fallen on the onyx marbled floor beneath her bare feet as the apprentice of the God of Death regarded her.

Dabi didn't have a desire to bed every living creature who wondered past him as their Divine King Zeus did. The man never really acknowledged sexual desires, it never truly flooded his thoughts, but it didn't mean he didn't engage in such actions or he didn't admire the raw beauty of other bodies. It was impossible to do when most of their servants wore little to no clothing at all.

Dabi took note of Himiko, eyes trailing down the easy slope of the woman's collared neck, a pet owned by a superior being. The swollen mounds of uncovered breasts and flat canvas of her abdomen. Himiko like most of their servants only ever wore their uniform of long indigo, silk skirts that exposed only their steel anklets. He didn't desire anyone, but he was an animal of instinct, and domination was something that filled him with a hot fire where he never felt anything at all. Dabi had taken Himiko countless times and the woman never protested.

_She enjoyed the roughness and cruelty that he had always used with her._

"I just wanted to wish you the best of luck, I know how much you detest these meetings." Himiko's voice was now much quieter than what she had greeted him with, and Dabi had crossed the space between them. Now towering over the woman, a scarred hand slid up the soft honey hew of her skin, fingers brushing over her navel and up each ridge of her rib cage that was prominent.

"I don't need wishes of luck; the gods are the ones who should be gathering those as preparation of an evening spent with me." The raven-haired male leaned low, his lips grazing the shuddering females’ ear as a low rubble of laughter escaped his throat. Dabi had closed his hand into a fist, the steel staples now passing over Himiko's aroused nipple.

The desperate whimper that left the female made his chest swell with rage. How easily she would give herself to death. Dabi had never understood others obsession nor attraction to him. It was sickening and pathetic. His hand moved at a godly speed, closing around the blonde’s neck as he squeezed enough to make the other gasp. The way her golden hues watched him; pupils dilated with pure lust fueled his anger further.

"You disgust me," He sneered, pulling away from her all at once, attention now back on his reflection as long slender fingers buttoned the open shirt. When he realized the female hadn't taken his words as an obligation to leave his presence, he addressed her once more.

"Out!" He demanded, and the female was gone before he had finished dressing himself, running a single hand through the messy raven hair that adorned his head. The male adjusted the dark trench coat that matched with the rest of his ink black clothing.

Dabi made for the exit of his chambers, glancing once at the small tattered photograph near his vanity of a boy in his prime of adolescence. Hair the color of those obnoxiously sweet striped candies, the boy in the photo bore an easy smile, and one eye that resembled those of the immortal. A strange feeling filled him, something he rarely felt anymore. His emotions had gone numb after years spent serving his Lord Thanatos in Tartarus, but he could feel something whenever he saw that photo.

_Here we go, Wish me luck little brother._

* * *

Olympus was as glorious as it always was, stone columned buildings littered the lush landscape. Every corner was decorated in flowers. Hibiscus, Poppy, Roses, and Irises. The sickly-sweet scent of nectar and ambrosia filled the air along with the roast of different meats.

The Olympians were many things, but they knew how to throw a celebration and Dabi had to give credit where credit was due. Nymphs and Satyrs frolicked through the dewy blades of glass, and he wasn't surprised to find minor Gods taking lovers in the public space of the courtyard. Greeks weren't shy with their sexual advances.

"Dabi, my angel of darkness, you made it!" The exclamation should have caught the immortal by surprise, but it didn't, because the Sun God nearly always found a way to stir him away from a task and to him. Dabi bowed respectfully, before rising. Mischief filled those ancient eyes and where others might find it terrifying for a God to regard them that way, He remained unnerved.

"No need for all the formalities we are two sides of the same coin my dark one, now tell me how Thanatos is keeping a pretty face like yourself entertained in that treacherous underworld?" He didn't flinch when the skilled hand of a musician caught his chin, tilting Dabi's face this way and that way. Apollo grinned, and the raven-haired male knew he was expecting an answer.

"I get by fine, there's plenty of things to do. Many souls to fetch and bring in for Lord Hades' judgement," He finally said. "Mm and tons of skirts to frolic in I'm sure, not sure about the men down there though. Unless you bed your master." Dabi felt a wave of revulsion spread through him, and he opened his mouth to reply that he wasn't simply deaths whore but his respected adviser.

"Lord Apollo, excuse my interruption but my master is going mad looking for you, if you'd please seek him out, it would save us all a terrible tantrum." The voice that had approached was sultry, it wrapped around Dabi like a warm breeze. The rage building inside of him from Apollo's words had settled, and the Gods hand that gripped his chin fell away.

An exasperated sigh left Apollo as the two of them turned to meet the other who had approached him. Warm lined brown eyes feathered by thick lashes looked up expectantly, it took Dabi a moment to realize that the other was a man. "Oh right, I promised to speak with Eros after the council ended. If you two don't mind, I'll be going. Pleasure to see you Dabi, Hawks," Apollo said before leaving the two alone.

"Thank you, I suppose." Dabi's words were reluctant as he looked down at the short man. Ash blond hair hung lose framing the others jaw, and he wore an assortment of gold jewelry which Dabi noted first due to the others lack clothing. The blond wore nothing but slacks, even his feet were bare though his back was adorned with large crimson wings that were spread out as if saying, hello, please touch me.

Dabi resisted the urge, something was off about the other male and the raven-haired male didn't know what it was until Apollo's words settled. Eros, Master... No wonder he felt so drawn in by the others presence. The man Apollo called Hawks was the infamous apprentice of Eros, God of Love. Dabi hadn't spent much time with Lord Eros, he wasn't exactly Dabi's kind of acquaintance.

Arrogance dominated the others posture, and attractively bowed lips pulled back to display a vibrant perfect smile. "Don't thank me, My Master actually did want to find him, and I prefer that the winter solstice isn't ruined by a whining God of Love. Plus no one wants to witness Apollo's public display of affection," Hawks said.

Dabi tensed at that, "There wasn't going to be any display of anything." Dabi's words were firm but Hawks only let out a string of laughter. "Are you sure about that? he did call you his dark one," The man’s voice was teasing and those distracting wings fluttered with what seemed like amusement. "I do not belong to anyone," he stated. "You're an odd one you know? Most would beg on their knees for the handsome Sun God to bed them," Hawks eyed the other as he spoke, creating an immensely annoyed Dabi.

"I'm not most and I don't beg," He snapped. Turning on his heel, he made way for somewhere else. Anywhere else that was away from these idiotic divine beings.

* * *

It took him a moment to realize that Hawks was following. "Is there a reason why the chicken is trailing me?" He called, not turning nor stopping to speak properly to the other.

Hawks scoffed, "Chicken? That's a new one, also rude unless you're calling me a meal then I suppose that's a compliment." Dabi turned then, their bodies colliding from the abrupt stop on the raven-haired males’ part.

"I'm calling you a chicken because of your size, it's not a compliment but I think a descendant of love would find it hard to believe someone would ever say something offensive to them, but as I said. I'm not most people." Dabi words were cool, eyes narrowed as they met the others.

"Chicken or not, you can't say I don't make an undeniably handsome one," Hawks words made Dabi press a hand to his forehead rubbing at his temple before turning to escape between rows of sacred olive trees.

"Why is your skin discolored like that?" Hawks question caught him off guard, and he sensed another foreign feeling. Self-consciousness was it?

"Why are your eyes lined like that?" He spat back and that got an amused smile from the blond who jogged a few feet so that he now in front of Dabi, facing him as he took on the skill of walking backwards.

"Just something I've done for centuries, going to answer my question now?" Hawks replied, jogging back a few more steps so that Dabi couldn't pass him. "It was my punishment from the judgment." He replied simply, brows furrowed as his brain raked the past that seemed so far from him now. Hawks whistled, and Dabi felt uneasy under the others gaze.

"That's one rough punishment, How about the steel? Staples?" His voice was curious, and the way Hawks tilted his head threatened to bring a smile to Dabi's lips. "That was Lord Thanatos' doing, he saved what skin he could and to keep it in place he used these." Dabi brought his hand up to the ruined flash beneath one of his eyes, a single finger tapping against the embedded silver.

"Does it hurt?" Hawks asked.

"Not really, no. I'm not sure what pain feels like anymore." Dabi's reply was simple but the expression on Hawks face was overwhelming.

"That's depressing." 

"It's not, spend a century serving death and you won't feel anything." Dabi replied.

* * *

"Even if I were to serve Lord Thanatos himself, I don't believe I'd become incapable of feeling." Hawks had now found his way to Dabi's side, and the towering male had to remind himself not to reach out and throttle the damn bird for talking so much.

"You can't come to that conclusion unless you've done it, which I doubt is something you've given much thought," Dabi replied and finally came to stop in front of an ancient granite fountain. The fountain was decorated with a statue of the Olympian Goddess Athena. He sat along the edge, closing his eyes for a moment to collect his thoughts. His lips pulling down into a deep frown as he felt the light brush of feathers against his broad shoulders whilst ruffling the ends of his hair.

"It is something that has crossed my mind actually, what would it be like if I was able to feel nothing at all? Would my job be easier? I'm convinced that Lord Eros doesn't feel much." Hawks words were matter of fact and that caught Dabi's attention, those electric blue eyes opening for a moment to regard the other with a single arched brow.

"What's so bad about making others fall in love or riding the sky with the little diaper and arrows?" Dabi knew this wasn't the actual job Eros or his disciples handled but the deep rouge that warmed the others cheeks was enjoyable.

"We both know, that's not what my duties consist of." It was Hawks turn to glare, and he noted the way the others nose crinkled up when attempting to look intimidating. "Yes, I apologize for my cliché assumptions." Dabi grinned for the first time that evening, and the others expression smoothed out returning his grin with that obnoxiously blinding smile.

Dabi had to look away, his eyes now wondering over their surroundings. They had found a secluded area, away from the chaos of the celebration that was now in full spring. The man reached into his slacks, fingers running over the crested letter he was sent here to deliver to Ares from his master.

"Is there a reason why you have chosen to cling to me for the entirety of my time here? I am here to accomplish tasks, not frolic around in the festivities."

Dabi's attention had returned to the other male as he spoke. Hawks tilted his chin up towards the constellations that littered the night sky, legs swinging and Dabi watched as taunt muscles rippled at the slight movement.

"I suppose it’s because I wanted to know you, it would be nice to make a friend who isn't an actual God." The male’s words caught Dabi by surprise, no one ever wanted to know him. Not since he wounded up taken from the fields of punishment and placed under his master’s care.

"There are plenty of beings that come in and out of Olympus or even serve your Master that are not Gods," Dabi replied. "I suppose you make a valid point, but the others aren't you. I've wanted to know you for some time, and do not ask me for reasons because I will not tell them to you. Not now at least, I have to assure that I'll speak with you again. Even it's due to mere curiosity." Hawks' now returned his gaze and Dabi didn't know what to say in return.

"Friends then?" Hawks was the one to speak again, the silence passing between the two most unlikely allies made Dabi hold his own breath until the other held out a single hand for the him to take.

Dabi's eyes flicked between the outstretched arm and the man who offered it, reaching out with his much larger one. Dabi encased the fragility of Hawks'. With a slight squeeze and that infectious smile cascaded in his direction, Dabi found his voice.

"Friends," He confirmed.


	2. Death & Love Fatefully Align

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So it’s true, when all is said and done, grief is the price we pay for love.”  
> ― E.A. Bucchianeri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of violent death

_White, Touya hated the color, and he wasn't sure when his distaste for it came to be._

_Was it because of the vast empty walls of his fathers office?_

_He had become too familiar with the space that occupied most of his fathers attention, and someone else, he couldn't remember a face nor a name._

_Maybe it was the white tile of the kitchen, where he had cradled his youngest sibling as he screamed in pain from the boiling water that tore at flawless skin._

_Shoto had screamed for their mother, a mother who had taken her hate for her husband out on the son who reminded her the most of him._

_Possibly it had been the cramped room, that only knew the color white as a decoration, where their father had locked away their Mother, as if she was an animal who needed to learn a lesson._

_Touya could never conclude what had caused it, but he wasn't grateful for what he saw in the mirror either._

_He was an image of his father, raging crimson hair paired with those electric blue eyes. He was more like his father then Shoto had ever been, but the difference between the two was the hate that raged in every part of him for Enji._

_He was the only one of the four, who truly resented him, even Shoto couldn't stop himself from caring for the monster they had as a father._

_Though he adored his mother, he couldn't quite forgive her either._

_He couldn't forgive her for what she had done to Shoto, and he couldn't forgive her for giving up._

_Allowing them to fall into the total care of their father while she wasted away within the bleached walls of her cage.  
_

* * *

_Touya now stood in front of his frantic mother, the smell of burnt flesh filled their home and the loud growl followed by endless pounding confirmed that his Father couldn't escape those lifeless white walls of his office._

_"You are good Touya, you are not him, don't do this."_

_The raven haired male watched as the woman pleaded, arms reaching out to touch him, he flinched away from those outstretched arms. He didn't want to be touched by her, by any of them._

_They had been created out of hate not love, they were sick, a family poisoned, who would only poison everyone else around them._

_"We are a plague Mother, don't you see that? We are wrong, wicked, this is our salvation!"_

_"Touya! Please!"_

_Turning away from his mother, he closed his eyes for only a moment._

_"I'm sorry," Touya tossed a lit match behind him, and by the screams that followed he knew that the fire had eaten up the gas that soaked the carpet of what had been their living room along with Rei._

* * *

_Hours had passed and flames now licked at his bare feet, black jeans torn and burnt, the remnants of his white tank top did nothing to protect his skin from the raging fire._

_His eyes fell on the burnt corpse of what had once been his mother. He remained in the only part of their home that hadn't yet completely been engulfed in fire and ash._

_The creaking of wood from their burnt stairs and silence from the loud banging confirmed that his father to, was now gone._

_"I saved us, I saved us from the monsters we would become."_

_He shook his head, and his arms dragged the lifeless bodies of his siblings towards himself._

_Touya's burnt hand pushed back the multicolored strands of Fuyumi's hair, leaning down he pressed a single kiss to her head before doing the same to Natsuo._

_They seemed at peace, but his heart sank in fear as the flames came closer to them._

_Touya pulled Shoto closer then the others, he loved his siblings, but Shoto had always been more to him. He looked now, at the blue lips of his youngest brother._

_"Please forgive me, this was the only way."_

_"Gods forgive me but this was the only way!"_

_Fear and panic of what he had done finally settled._

_Touya screamed in rage, sobs exploding from him as he pulled Shoto closer to him, rocking the limp body of the other male as the flames engulfed Fuyumi and Natsuo._

_The heat was becoming unbearable but he deserved to suffer, his siblings had passed painlessly._

_He had made sure of it, but he would suffer along with his parents, because he was no better than them after all._

_"I don't care what happens to me, but please, I'm begging you all..."_

_Touya raised his brilliant blue eyes towards the heavens, as the roof began to cave in from the rising flames._

_"Give them another chance, a life they deserve, without pain."_

_"Please."_

_His head fell, and Touya buried his face into the softness of Shoto's hair as the flames finally embraced him._

* * *

Dabi awoke abruptly, his bare skin damp with sweat as his eyes adjusted to the welcoming darkness of his chambers. The male let out shaken breath, pushing his tousled locks back.

Tilting his head back, the man observed the vast darkness above him when he heard the sound of another breathing.

It was light, and not accidental.

The intruder had wanted to make them self heard.

"Who's there?"

Blue flames erupted from his scarred hands, illuminating the face of a chalky skinned male who was adorned in ink black robes, the others lips pulled up in an obscene gesture of amusement.

"Don't be so impetuous old friend, I assumed you would be ecstatic to see me."

Dabi frowned, turning away from the other hooded figure. A soft sigh escaping his lips as he crossed the onyx marble floor, lighting the torches that littered the stone walls with blue flames.

"Tomura, its always a pleasure, though I'd appreciate if you would stop by to visit me when I'm not sluggish from a terrible slumber."

"Night terrors are still haunting you? Even after a century spent away from the mortal lands? What are they of now?"

Tomura moved from the space he had previously occupied, to settle himself on the arm of Dabi's lounging chair.

He observed the others skeletal structure.

Tomura gave off the impression that one could merely blow air in his direction and he would tumble into dust, though he certainly would not.

Dabi had known him from the minute Lord Thanatos had brought him from the fields of punishment.

There wasn't anything weak about Tomura Shigaraki.

Tomura wasn't wrong when he referred to himself as Dabi's old friend, because that was the truth. He was his one and only friend.

"It's always the same, a fire, some family. I can never quite pin down who they are except for my own brother Shoto being present. They always refer to me as Touya, but that doesn't feel right. I know my memory is rough and I don't remember anything about my mortal life other than my younger brother. I believe I would at least remember my own name, for as long as I can remember I am Dabi."

The other male pushed down the hood that had kept him obscured, Dabi could now intake the cracked skin of his friend.

Crimson eyes studied him, and he could tell the other was contemplating what Dabi had just shared but the others hair caught him off guard.

"What the fuck did they do to your hair?" Dabi inquired.

Tomura frowned, the dead skin of his chapped lips more distracting due to the expression.

Dabi's eyes studied the unnatural hair style.

Shigaraki's usual mint blue locks had been pulled back into a short pony tail, wavy bangs hanging forward to frame the others chalky skin and he couldn't help the rumble of laughter that escaped him.

"What do you mean? It's fine!" Shigaraki's hands tentatively ran over his hair, and Dabi couldn't help grinning as he reached around the other for the clothes he had set out before he had fallen asleep.

"Pers is back from her time on the mortal lands isn't she?"

He slipped his arms into the silk fabric of the short sleeved button down, Shigaraki's hands had fallen from his own hair to reach out and button up the shirt.

Dabi watched as the other worked quickly, Tomura's pinky fingers always held out never coming in contact with whatever he touched.

He had become accustomed to the odd gesture, especially when he found out it was the only thing preventing Shigaraki from decaying Dabi's already ruined skin.

"You know I cannot say no to her," Tomura's words were simple enough, and his cobalt blue eyes watched as the other smoothed out the collar.

"Fair enough, Persephone is also quiet persistent, I don't believe we could say no to the Queen of our domain even if we wanted."

Shigaraki leaned away from him now, "That's true, Lord Hades would pulverize us, also you haven't seen Pers upset."

Dabi had reached for his slacks, changing into them as his brain raked over a time he had spent with The Queen of the Underworld when she was upset.

"Not entirely upset, but I have witnessed her sob into Cerberus's fur because she didn't have enough hands" He held up his own two hands, wiggling his long elegant fingers in a teasing gesture and by Tomura's expression, he didn't enjoy the teasing.

"Have you ever tried to pet Cerberus? It's heartbreaking to only give two of his heads attention while the other stares into your soul with those lonely puppy eyes."

Dabi narrowed his eyes at the others words, trying to decipher if the other was being humorous.

Turning, he reached for the inky metallic trench coat that hung over his bed post.

Once he was finished dressing himself, Shigaraki had stood to his feet.

"As much as I enjoy your company Shiga, what is the real reason Lord Hades sent his emissary here?"

Tomura was silent for a moment, Dabi shuffled his feet as he awaited an answer.

"Lord Hades needs your assistance regarding some complications we have been dealing with lately. He hadn't directly thought of using you of course, but another demanded your help."

This made the shadowed male furrow his brows, who would demand that Dabi also be apart of whatever they needed done?

"Interesting, I suppose you will lead the way?" Dabi spoke as Tomura turned to leave his chambers.

"As always."

* * *

The two men strode down the cavernous hall, turning once avoiding the many loops and alley's of his Masters home.

The Palace of Thanatos also known as The House of Death was grand, and even after a century, there were rooms that not even he had explored.

Dabi didn't acknowledge the servants who startled at the sight of him and quickly bent at the waist to announce their respect.

He didn't care for the formalities but he hadn't let others know that they didn't have to treat him as if he royalty either. The man enjoyed the respect he had within these vast walls.

"Do you think that your dreams are actually memories?"

Tomura had broken their silence and he turned his head to study the other figure who moved in silence beside him.

Shigaraki had pulled the hood of his robe back over his blue locks.

"I'm not sure, though if they were, I would remember them. It's as if I'm simply observing, trust me I know when my thoughts are mine. Tartarus is no friend to me nor my dreams."

Gravel littered from the cavern overhead at Dabi's words, Tomura shot the raven haired male a murderous look.

He supposed he shouldn't shit talk the deity that made up his home. The male still felt nauseous at the thought that they lived among the skin of another being.

"Sorry, I forgot."

Dabi followed Tomura as they made another turn, and the stoned walls became onyx sea glass.

He wondered how and who had constructed the palace, it was breathtakingly beautiful but it hummed with the threat of darkness and pain.

Which was to be expected from a palace built in Tartarus, the deep abyss modeled for the most vile and wicked creatures that had ever inhabited their world.

"I'm just saying, it could be that you are slowly regaining the memories of the events that led up to your death. You don't remember how you died, nor what you did to end up in the fields of punishment. Everyone has always believed that your punishment wasn't made fair despite not knowing the details. It's the reason Lord Thanatos spoke for you and took you from the fields in the first place."

Tomura's words carried in a slight echo, and something shifted in him making him feel suddenly uneasy.

"What is this talk about fair punishments and death?"

Dabi halted, gaze moving from his friend to settle on the luminous towering figure who was settled back into a throne derived from aged bones.

The sight would have been chilling if the figure who sat there wasn't the most alluring man Dabi had ever seen.

Luxuriant extensive strands of ink black hair flowed freely over broad shoulders as a robe made of glimmering silver embodied the deep chestnut color of the others skin.

Massive wings spread from behind the man, and Dabi could make out the thick veins in their membrane, for a moment his thoughts had wondered to the obnoxious chicken he had met a few days back who's wings had been so different.

Where Hawks had seemed comforting to touch, these radiated the threat of danger and seduction.

They weren't feathered nor bright in color, they were slick and had multiple ridges that reminded Dabi of a bats wings, even in the darkness of their color.

"Master," Dabi's words filled with affection and respect as he brought himself down to one knee in front of the other, head bowed forward and from the rustle of fabric across the marble floor he knew Tomura must have been bowing as well.

Not as drastically as Dabi would, which was to be expected.

Thanatos was a powerful god but he was a minor god nonetheless, and Shigaraki served Hades and had become The Lord of the Underworlds Emissary.

His friend and his master shared the same coin of power and something like pride swelled in his chest to call someone like Tomura a friend.

"Dabi, My son," Thanatos spoke softly, and he could hear as the God had brought himself down from the Throne he had occupied minutes before.

Gentle, tentative fingers slid along Dabi's temple, mapping a line down the slope of his prominent cheekbones before hooking under his chin causing the raven haired man to shiver.

Thanatos rose Dabi's face in his own direction, and Dabi had lost his thoughts as his eyes met the Gods gaze of starlight.

His masters eyes potrayed an image of constellations, multiple colors mixed along the cosmic color of entreal darkness.

"What were the two of you speaking of?"

Dabi sensed Tomura's burning gaze, coming to the conclusion his friend didn't want Thanatos knowing of their conversation about his death, nightmares, nor his punishment.

Shigaraki respected the God of Death, but it didn't mean he enjoyed his company nor trusted him.

He had made Dabi quite aware of that, but Dabi had no reason to mistrust his Master.

"My punishment, and the events that led up to it. I continue to have these dreams, and I can't decipher what it means."

Thanatos's lips pulled back in a lovely smile, and Dabi continued to meet the Gods eyes as the other spoke,

"What led up to your punishement doesn't matter my lovely child, don't plague your thoughts with such torment."

"Yes, because if you knew anything about who you were before it would become such an inconvience for our Lord Thanatos," Tomura's words cut in like a knife, making Dabi cringe from the hostility that coated them.

Thanatos smiled once more in his direction before releasing him, turning his attention now on Hades' Emissary who raised his chin as if challenging the other God.

"What false ideas you preach Tomura. I gain nothing from Dabi not remembering his previous life nor do I know of it. Only the fates, his jurors, and your Lord Hades would know those details. If it concerns you so much, I'm sure you could frolic in your Queen Persephone's bed for the answers."

Dabi's eyes widened at his Masters accusation, though Tomura gave no indication that what the God had said was true nor bothered him.

Though his crimson eyes seemed to catch fire for mere seconds before relaxing and Dabi stood to his feet, watching as Thatanos found his way back to his throne.

"I can speak to Hypnos, order him to create a tonic that could help you with your night terrors Dabi. If that is something you want to consider."

The raven haired male only nodded his head, giving indication that he would consider it before Shigaraki spoke.

"Will you please inform your apprentice of what is going on so that I can get back to Hades. He grows impatient and we have wasted enough time."

Thanatos narrowed his eyes in Shigaraki's direction before turning to look back at Dabi,

"Tomura is correct, the Olympians are growing restless. There has been a breach in my borders, and this has stirred up a bit of chaos. Mortals are dying all in the same way, which has caused an annoyance among the fates and there's the bigger issue. Eros-"

"Eros's wife is missing, stolen from her chambers days ago."

The voice that cut in over Death caught Dabi's attention as well as Tomura's.

"Hawks," breathed Shigaraki, his jaw clenching as regarded the new figure in the throne room.

"I told you to wait until I had spoken with Dabi," Tomura said, and Dabi couldn't believe the damned chicken was standing right there in his home.

_In the depths of the Underworld and had the nerve to wear a soft coral sheer button down._

Dabi didn't understand the point really for his clothes if the other insisted on everything being completely transparent other than his slacks.

Those honey brown eyes were lined in their usual ink black, and waves of blond locks framed the others sharp facial structure.

"Dabi, pleasure to see you once again."

He had only hesitated for a moment before the shorter male was across from him, those large feathered wings the deep shade of blood fluttering as the ruined skin of his outer hand felt the brush of lips.

Dabi snatched his hand back from the blond, blinking incredulously as he attempted to intake the others pleased smile.

"You two know one another?" It was Shigaraki who now spoke, a single brow raised as he awaited an answer.

"No," Dabi bit out.

"Absolutely," Hawks chimed gleefully, Dabi watched as Tomura's nostrils flared, he knew the other didn't enjoy surprises.

Shigaraki enjoyed being in control of every situation and now he wasn't.

"Well, which is it then? Yes or No? It isn't a complicated answer."

Dabi felt his annoyance spike at the sharpness in his friends voice, he got along with Tomura just fine until he pulled out that tone with him and started speaking to Dabi as if he was child.

"It's yes, I met Hawks at the winter solstice, and I'm not sure why this is such an issue."

The raven haired male had bared perfectly straight teeth in a sneer as he spoke to Shigaraki who didn't even flinch at the action.

After a moment Tomura simply turned his attention away, bored with him and towards Thanatos who watched them cautiously.

Glancing in the others direction for a moment, Dabi caught the smirk that decorated the blonds features, a twinkle of madness in those striking eyes.

Dabi wasn't sure if he wanted to punch the other or escape with him, the fiery tension that radiated off Shigaraki's person made him shift uncomfortably.

"Sorry for breaking the news to your cryptic husband, though I'm sure its better for him to know about you seeing others anyway," Hawks teased.

"I'm not seeing anyone," Dabi snarled quietly in reply.

"Are you sure? I can make that happen if you want, even the crypt can join," Hawks smiled in Shigaraki's direction who didn't look at either of them as he replied.

"I wouldn't waste any piece of my immortal life with either of you, I'd rather skin myself alive."

Hawks raised both arms, shrugging as if saying 'What can we do?'

"I suppose that just leaves you and I dabs, we should probably correlate on who would be on top."

Blue flames exploded from his hands in anger and Hawks let out a long string of laughter.

"Boys," Thanatos called, their attention turning back to the God.

Dabi studied his master as the godly being settled those cosmic eyes among the three of them,

"As Eros's young ling was explaining, our precious Psyche has gone missing. Eros is convinced that she wouldn't simply disappear without letting him know of her whereabouts, therefore claiming she was taken. After the countless torture and anguish she had to endure for love, Eros as well as I are fairly convinced she would not leave on her own account."

From the corner of his eye, he noted how the blond's crimson wings seemed to flutter erratically at the mention of his Queens disappearance.

Dabi's brows furrowed in annoyance and he wondered if anyone had or would ever fret over him that way.

"I don't mean to be harsh or inconsiderate but I'm not sure why I'm being told about this? If you were asking for me to capture the souls who escaped or deal with the overflow of traffic at the gates, that's understandable. It is my domain and my duty to assist you in all things considering death, but going on an investigative hunt for the God of Loves wife? That's not something I truly think I'm needed for."

Plush lips pulled into a lazy smile and Thanatos tilted his head at Dabi's statement, he could feel both Hawks' and Tomura's gaze settling on him now as well.

"Ah but my dark one that is the thing! Psyche went missing right after the breach at my borders, making me responsible in ways. Ones who should not breathe are now breathing, those who bled red now bleed ichor. Mortals are dying, who should not be dying and the deaths are from the most strangest cause, broken hearts."

Thanatos seemed to be amused by this, but Dabi simply felt confused.

_How does one die from a broken heart?_

The God of Death spoke once again,

"For a millionth time, love and death are fatefully aligned. Meaning, I need you to go with Hawks to speak with Eros, find out when and if why Psyche disappeared. After that, you are to attend Aphrodite's revel, I'm sure the beauty has some insight on what is going on."

_Ones who should not breathe are now breathing?_

Dabi didn't like the sound of that and by Tomura's fit of clawing at the dried skin beneath his neck neither did he.

"Well I can see why I would be considered for the job but why wasn't Tomura the first choice? He is Lord Hades' emissary after all," turning his head, his eyes settled on Shigaraki awaiting the answer from the other.

"He isn't being considered because Aphrodite does not trust him," the lushness of Hawks voice filled the throne room that encased them.

Despite being very far off from his domain, the apprentice of love seemed to radiate a glow that was foreign to the dim cavernous walls, buried within the very essence of Tartarus.

"And why is it that she doesn't trust you?" Dabi forced his eyes away from the glowing winged gremlin and Shigaraki simply clawed his now raw skin once more.

"It isn't a matter of trust exactly, I make our lady of love uneasy. Despite being a disciple of Hades the power my words hold are simply off putting," Tomura explained.

"If I was the Goddess of Love, who relies solely on the power of her words and I came across a being who embodied everything opposite of what I exist for, yet could bring Zeus groveling to his knees at the sweet nothings that leave those grotesque lips. I would be uneasy too," Hawks added.

Running over the information being given to him from all sides, his mind attempted to wrap itself around it all.

There had been a breach at the doors and that should have never happened.

Aphrodite didn't enjoy being challenged, and in that Tomura had been banned from her hand.

His lord was asking him to throw himself into this chaos, partnering him with the most obnoxious being in Olympus and Dabi simply wanted to say no, absolutely not.

Yet when he spoke, he said the complete opposite of what he wanted,

"Of course, It would be an honor to represent you and Lord Hades in solving these unfortunate events."

Rich laughter filled the hall, followed by a loud single clap as Thanatos straightened himself upon the throne of bones.

"Excellent, then it's settled. Hawks see explaining anything else and Dabi, my son do keep me updated of your progression."

Hawks bowed his head at the God of Death, and Dabi swore he could see a glint of amusement in those honey brown eyes as the other replied,

"Absolutely My Lord, and I thank you ten times over for your compliance to help."

Thanatos simply nodded his head in acknowledgment before his gaze turned to the hooded male who had simply turned to leave without another word to the God.

Dabi understood that Shigaraki needn't concern himself with properly announcing his leave, but he wished that the other didn't display his dislike for Thanatos so vividly.

"Is there anything else you might need?" questioned Dabi, and Thanatos simply shook his head.

With a mere wave of a dark elegant hand he had dismissed Dabi, his essence melting into shadows.

The throne that had been occupied just seconds before, now empty.

"Shall we go?" Hawks dragged Dabi's attention back towards him, and with a sigh the raven haired male simply nodded before following those enticing wings from the room.

* * *

Once exiting into the endless corridors of the House of Death, Dabi observed the ethereal illumination that came from the others presence.

Hawks had been silent since they had been dismissed which he noted would be a rare occurrence and he should indulge it, as it would be shattered soon enough.

As if reading his thoughts, the winged immortals steps halted and Dabi realized that Hawks had been leading them through his domain, without any insight from Dabi.

The pair now stood in front of the heavy iron door that lead to Dabi's chambers.

"How did you know where my chambers were? and how can you navigate so well through the House of Death?"

Hawks blinked, those long onyx lashes lightly brushing over freckled sun-kissed skin.

For a moment, Dabi let himself admit that the other male fit the role of being the Deity of the sun more than Apollo ever could.

"I'm not sure why you find it so hard to believe that love and death go hand in hand, some would say death has always been more merciful than love," Hawks inquired and the way the other leaned forward on the balls of his bare feet made Dabi step back slightly.

He didn't understand why Hawks was always determined to answer his questions in riddles, it was irritating.

Dabi could tell the movement he had made to step away hadn't sat well with the other.

For a moment, disappointment filled Hawks' gaze and then it was gone.

Elegant full lips remained in their usual smile.

"You wound me angel, I considered us to be friends. At least that is what you seemed to have agreed to back in the grove on Olympus. I do understand if you have a reputation to uphold but don't deny me so vigorously. No one is here to judge you, and I certainly won't tattle."

Dabi despised the way his body reacted to the others words, he felt the need to please the others wants.

He was sure Hawks was playing some insane love magic shit on him.

"I'm no angel. Though you; you could certainly pass off as one, but since I'm smart I wouldn't exactly refer to you as an angel. Not with that gleam of madness you get from time to time. Demon? Probably not either, but you're dangerous. I know danger. Like calls to like does it not?"

Hawks seemed to light up at his words, and those towering wings brushed forward then back sending a strong breeze in Dabi's direction.

Raven locks danced along with the rhythm of the wind but he didn't budge from where he towered over the other.

_What was Hawks exactly?_

Dabi hadn't been bluffing nor sarcastic when denying him the title of an angel, the blond could never be that.

Hunger filled those eyes on whatever; whomever they settled on.

The way Hawks would cock his head in observation or simply find a way to know everything he needn't to know, was evidence enough that he wasn't to be taken lightly.

Dabi knew he was more than a follower of love, he was a vulture.

Circling the weak, awaiting to swoop in and claim his prey.

Dabi thought, if others referred to love as dangerous, they truly never understood the accurateness behind that statement.

Not until their eyes feasted upon the apprentice of it.

"I'm dangerous, you're dangerous, most of Olympus is dangerous. Every Deity or being to exist is a traitorous cheat, so that leaves you and I." Hawks implied, his hand waving through the air in a demonstration of a circle.

"At least we stand for truth, we do not lie. We do not hide, we are exactly what we are and never anything less. As you said before, like calls to like."

Cobalt blue eyes studied the other, and he couldn't disagree. Hawks was completely factual with what he stated.

_Death and Love? They do not lie._

It was everything else in between that did. Everything that twisted and butchered the purity of what they were.

_Love and Death are always there._

You feel love when you enter into existence and death when you leave it.

Yet Hawks was wrong about one thing, death is not as kind nor easy when you face it.

Though in the end, death always falls to love.

"If we are done speaking philosophically, I would love to hurry this up. We don't have a large time frame between visiting my master and arriving to Aphrodite's revel. If we're late her rage will be grander than any punishment Hades can conjure in the fields of punishment."

Dabi rolled his eyes, pushing forward on the door of iron before stepping into the quaint darkness of his fire illuminated room.

* * *

"Is any of your attire not black?" Hawks questioned and Dabi glanced at the figure who had taken the time to get quite comfortable upon his bed.

He carefully placed simple attire for the revel into a bag, assuming he wouldn't be returning until after that.

"I am the apprentice of death, would you want me to stroll around in those ridiculous pastels you dress yourself in?" He replied and Hawks simply smiled.

_He was always fucking smiling._

"Servant of death or not, light colors would do you wonders my angel," Hawks now rolled over onto his back.

Wings sprawled out beneath him as Dabi arched a brow in his direction.

"Can you stop calling me that? Also don't go around leaving your feathers behind on my bedding, those are finely woven by Arachne's silk."

The blonds smile pulled down into a simple pout, and Dabi placed the bag he had packed on the lounge chair that occupied the corner of his room.

"It's a bit morbid to sleep upon a cursed spider woman's webbing don't you think?"

Dabi had returned back to the bed then, placing his large hands down on either side of the others crown of blond locks.

Leaning over, his face hovered directly over Hawks.

_One, four, eight, fourteen, twenty._

He counted the freckles displayed along the others cheeks and bridge of that straight nose.

The image filled him with a sense of longing at the sight of those specs.

Dabi had known someone with freckles like that before.

"I am the definition of morbid," Dabi said simply as the others eyes traveled along his face, he knew he was observing the ruined scarred skin.

He had grown used to the fascination and disgust by it from others, though with Hawks something like pity filled those honey dripped eyes that made Dabi look away.

Dabi's eyes now wondered the slope of the other mans neck, and the prominent bone of his collar.

He had been so distracted, he hadn't felt the light touch of tentative fingers on the ruined skin of his chin.

Chords of muscle in his arms went taunt as a reaction. Fingers curled around the black silk beneath the other mans head, and he wanted Hawks to stop.

Not to touch him, not there.

Despite his immortality, the ruined skin was merely one layer of rawness. Never fully healed.

It hurt to be touched, even though he had allowed Thanatos to do what he pleased when those cold fingers reached out.

He could endure that pain, because the sense of love behind those mere touches was worth it.

Dabi didn't know who he was before he had become this, but he knew that he had never been touched with love nor kindness so he welcomed the pain without hesitation.

Rather it was from Thanatos' caresses, Himiko's love making, or even Shigaraki's overbearing coddling.

Dabi had become addicted to the pain, nearly numb by it.

Though the feeling of Hawks searing touch made him cringe, overwhelmed by the emotions behind it.

The pain became so unbearable that he clenched his teeth as a single tear escaped.

Slipping over his cheek and landing prominently on the others.

Hawks' dropped his hand, and Dabi released a breath he hadn't known he had been holding.

Eyes now opened that he had shut.

He witnessed as the blond brushed the tear that had fallen onto his own cheek with the pad of his index finger.

Hawks brought that same finger to his lips, and Dabi watched as the muscle of his tongue passed over the remnants of that tear.

Finely groomed brows furrowed and those lined eyes had become blurry with tears.

Could he sense the pain from the taste of Dabi's tear?

"Has anyone ever taken care of you? Ever?"

His throat felt tight at Hawks' trembling voice, and Dabi had to get away from the others gaze; from those words.

Dabi realized he had made a mistake agreeing to do this.

Moving across the room, he put distance between himself and the other immortal.

Dabi grabbed his bag.

Clearing his throat before speaking, "I'm ready to go, we have a time limit don't we?"

His eyes lingered on the weathered photo of his brother as it always did before he left.

Dabi didn't need to look over his shoulder to sense the others presence right behind him, a long arm reached around him.

Those torturous fingers tapping the photo tucked within the corner of the mirror, "Who is that?"

The raven haired male didn't speak for a moment, he didn't want to share any other intimate parts of his life with Hawks.

He barely knew the other but he felt like he was slowly unraveling everything that made up Dabi's being.

He had to solve this damn issue with the unexplained deaths, Psyches disappearance, and whoever had breached the walls quickly.

Dabi couldn't spend longer than what was needed with Hawks.

Once this was solved he would make sure to put worlds of distance between the two of them.

"He was my brother," His own mouth had betrayed him.

Turning he looked down at the other but Hawks wasn't looking at him, he was studying that photo as if it had all the answers.

Hands came up, wiping at tears that must have spilled over from whatever Hawks had felt from that taste of Dabi.

"He is all I remember, from my life as a mortal."

Why was he continuing to speak? Laying out all his secrets to the other.

Hawks now looked up at him, minutes of silence passed between the two as they held each others gaze.

"He looked like you," was all Hawks said before turning away and heading towards the door they had entered through.

Dabi glanced once more at the photo before turning his back to it and the room.

* * *

Side by side, they descended the onyx marbles steps that led up to the House of Death.

The air smelled of sulfur as the smoldering heat of Tartarus' very breath slid over the two of them.

Dabi couldn't help but notice how odd it was to see Hawks among the vileness of this place.

"My Lord!"

Dabi whirled at the feminine sound of the call, his eyes settling on the Himiko who took the steps two at a time.

Once she reached where the two males stood, her flushed cheeks displayed dimples from the smile pulling from her lips.

"I heard you were to be gone, assisting our Master and Lord Hades yes?"

Dabi watched as Hawks observed the female, noting how those eyes flicked over her once before his expression became bored.

"Yes, but it's only for a couple days at most. I'm sure you can handle my absence little one."

He settled a hand on the females golden hair, giving her an easy smile in return of the one she bore growing wider.

Hawks snorted, and it took everything in Dabi not to pluck a feather from those glorious wings.

"I can, do not worry! Call for me as soon as you return yes?"

Dabi nodded at her words, and the girl simply turned away before ascending the steps back into the House of Death.

Watching her go, he could hear Hawks mimicking a gagging noise behind him.

"What is your issue?" Dabi had turned on the other man, to be met with that fucking smile.

"I'm sure you can handle my absence little one," Hawks mimicked in low guttural tone that Dabi felt his chest tighten to.

"Himiko is a decent girl, one of my most respectable subjects."

Hawks ran a hand through those luxurious waves, lashes fluttering.

"I'm sure she is, a man is an animal of instinct after all. Incarnate of death or not."

"Do you not agree with such simple hungers for pleasure?" Dabi inquired and Hawks merely cocked his head, a flash of perfect teeth visible.

"I never said that, as your Himiko is lovely and very easily accessible," Hawks demonstrated this by bringing his hands to his chest indicating the way she had been clothed, or better yet unclothed.

"She just isn't my type, actually let me rephrase that. No woman is my type nor drives my hungers for pleasure."

Dabi stood there for a moment, silent as it finally settled.

_**oh, OH.** _

Hawks chuckled, indicating that Dabi's reaction had been priceless.

It wasn't that he was shocked, he had never necessarily bedded a man but then again had never objected to the thought.

Gods and Mortals bedded whomever they wanted and he never found it to be an issue.

He had just, never expected a descendant of love to have a type.

Love was Love after all.

The only response he had for Hawks was, "She isn't my Himiko, just Himiko. I am unattached."

Hawks smiled, "Thank you for the clarification. Anyway, we have wasted enough time. Lets get going, its a long flight back."

Dabi furrowed his brows at the others words, and yelped as those small hands gripped him beneath the arms.

"What are you doing!?" Dabi words were shrill as he demanded an answer from the other.

Laughter swelled around them, and Dabi pondered when was the last time someone had laughed genuinely in the depths of Tartarus.

The strong echos of wings flapping nearly drowned out that laughter and his eyes widened as he hovered above the air.

"Did you really think I would travel through here on foot? Absolutely not. The humidity is terrible for my hair."

Dabi glared daggers up at the other who held him as they rose higher, and Hawks grinned.

"Oh don't worry angel. I'll catch you if you fall," Hawks cooed.

Literally cooed and Dabi made show of crinkling his nose in distaste at the others words.

He opened his mouth to speak, but the air warped around them and in one dizzying movement they had disappeared into thin air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here is chapter two! I worked a lot on this chapter, and I'm so excited to share it with you. The lack of sleep was totally worth it (:


	3. Mazes (Halloween Special)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves! I'm still working on Chapter 3 of DWD but I wrote a Halloween special that is pretty cute to hold you over!

“I can’t believe I’ve let you convince me this is a good idea,” commented Dabi as he tugged at the fabric of the toga, he wore to match Hawks’. 

Hawks grinned widely, partly from the look of annoyance that had formed on the others face but also from the sight of witnessing Dabi in a toga. 

It was a show of broad muscles and flawless skin despite the others scars, Hawks thought they fit the image perfectly. He loved them, and if they didn’t cause Dabi so much pain he would touch every inch of the marred skin and kiss every staple.

_But he didn’t, he couldn’t, because despite the pain– Dabi wasn’t his. And those thoughts alone were dangerous enough._

“I can’t believe you would ever think my ideas would be good, you have too much faith in me love.”

At this the other simply grunted and reached up to those sinfully dark locks to arrange the gold laurel that decorated the crown of his head.

“Don’t you think it’s a bit telling to dress up as Greek Gods?” Hawks arched a finely groomed brow at that statement, his crimson wings fluttering as they walked along the pavement.

“It’s the perfect outfit for us, one being that we don’t exactly look human and you might be able to play off another costume with those scars, but my wings are permanent. Two being that its easy, we wear this for meetings, so we technically didn’t have to do anything extra. And finally, three being that I look absolutely amazing.”

Dabi scowled, “You’re such an Idiot.” The other swatted at the back of his head, getting a yelp out of Hawks until the touch became something softer. 

He felt as Dabi allowed his fingers to spread and slip through the blonde locks of hair slowly, Hawks let out a soft hum in response to the touch.

Spoiling himself, his gaze flicked to the taller male and his pulse hitched at the slight curve of a smile on Dabi’s lips.

_‘Beautiful’, his thoughts whispered._  
_‘Dangerous,’ they screamed._

* * *

Upon arriving to their destination, Hawks took a moment to appreciate the mortal celebration of Halloween. No one really paid them much attention other than to say, ‘nice costume’ or ‘you guys look great.’ 

Oh, and there were the flirtatious comments as well. Those were given out to the both of them, and Hawks couldn’t deny that he didn’t enjoy the murderous glare Dabi would fix on anyone who approached him.

It made him feel better for his own irritation when the other was approached.

“How is this going to help us again exactly?” Dabi was shoveling kettle corn in his mouth so when he asked that question it had come out more like ‘ow is tis gonna elp’ and the rest was left for Hawks to interpret on his own.

That wasn’t a challenge really, he knew the other well enough to know what he was saying even around a mouth full of popcorn.

Taking a sip of the fluorescent green drink referred to as ‘voodoo juice’, Hawks looked around the festival, the show of carved and painted pumpkins catching his attention for a moment before he found his target.

“Oh, it’s not. Did I forget to mention that? I just wanted to get you out of deaths doors,” Hawks paused at his own words to laugh at the pun. “I’m hilarious.”

Dabi glared at him, but it was hard for Dabi to look intimidating holding a bag of kettle corn in one hand and the other occupied with a candy apple.

“Don’t give me that face, we deserve a break every once in a while. Being goddy and stuff is hard.”

“We’re not even Gods.”

“Close enough,” Hawks practically sang as he tugged Dabi by his toga towards the Haunted Hayride he had been searching for.

* * *

Darkness rolled over them, the trailer below them catching on every tree root or broken piece of gravel.

Hawks didn’t mind but Dabi’s wary glances over the side of the trailer to the tractor that dragged it was evidence enough that he wasn’t enjoying himself as much as Hawks was.

He let his hand pass over the fresh hay below him that was being used for their seats, the straws scratched at his skin in a welcoming way.

His thoughts wandered to Dabi, he hadn’t been himself lately and Hawks felt like it was his obligation not to find out– but to distract the other. 

He had lied to Dabi, told him that this outing would help them get a lead on what they needed to know about their current task for Eros and Thanatos.

Of course, it wasn’t, but already he could tell it was helping. The other hadn’t stopped eating since they arrived; Dabi hadn’t realized it, but he had stop taking any of his meals back at the palace.

Hawks didn’t know what the root cause behind Dabi’s behavior was and Tomura wasn’t any help.

He dug his fingers into the hay at the thought of Hades’ emissary, to say they were ‘friends’ would be hasty.

Acquaintances with Dabi’s well-being in mind was a better explanation, Tomura was the one to suggest the distraction which bothered Hawks more than it should have.

_It hadn't been his own idea to help Dabi._

Despite that, the festival had been his idea, he figured Dabi could enjoy something like this and being out of Tartarus would be good for the both of them.

“Why are we stopping?” Dabi’s question was demanding, and Hawks looked up to find the other glaring at the driver who hopped down from the tractor seat and walked around to let them out of the trailer.

“This is where I leave you, you have to find your way out.”

**_“WHAT!?”_ **

Standing quickly, Hawks placed a hand on Dabi’s chest, and he smiled politely at the driver. “Sorry about him, he’s not very good with the whole horror thing.”

Thankful for the darkness, a flutter of his wings produced him with a wad of mortal money; Hawks passed over the charge for the ride and a little extra to cover any hurt feelings from Dabi’s outburst.

“Hawks; I am not walking back.” Hawks simply shook his head and offered the driver a roll of his eyes as if saying ‘Do you see this man? Isn’t he the cutest?’

The confused frown from the driver made him think that wasn’t the impression he was giving off, Hawks dragged Dabi off the trailer with him despite the many protests.

“You know I was starting to think you might have some sense but that’s gone now.” Dabi watched the driver pull off with the trailer before turning his glare on Hawks.

He held out the bit of his drink that had been left over; the gesture only fueled the others foul mood.

Dabi smacked the cup aside and Hawks simply blinked, looking at his now empty hand to the Styrofoam cup that laid a couple feet away.

“Well that was awfully rude,” Hawks commented as he brushed an open hand down the front of his costume.

His eyes found the sign that displayed the way out, which was in a corn maze. He made to walk towards the wide mouth of an opening, “Where are you going? I am not going in there.”

Dabi made a show of this by standing right where they had been dumped and crossing his arms over his chest.

Hawks glanced behind him and offered the other a simple smile before shrugging. “Suit yourself, you’ll just stay out here where the ghouls can get you. I intend on getting back, I’m fairly good with mazes.”

That was an entire lie, he had gotten lost in the labyrinth so many times that Eros wouldn’t even consider him for a job that included going into that monster maze.

“There’s no ghouls here, just mortals pretending to be what they could never truly witness.” Dabi sounded as if he was assuring himself more than creating an argument against Hawks statement.

The thought made Hawks let out a soft laugh and he continued his descent between the stalks of corn.

A moment passed, and he was almost sure Dabi wasn’t going to follow and he was going to have to drag him in here.

“Did you hear that?” The voice was so close it startled the winged immortal, cocking his head sideways he found Dabi standing there.

His skill for moving so soundlessly was more frightening that anything in this maze, though Dabi probably would not agree.

The way his cobalt blue eyes scanned their surroundings made Hawks smile; he must have noticed because he looked down at him with a frown, “What?”

“Oh, nothing. I just find it adorable how scared you are.”

“I am not scared,” protested Dabi and Hawks continued walking further into the maze, making the first turn.

“Do you want to hold my hand?” His words were taunting and Dabi who walked close enough to allow Hawks feathers to brush against his bare shoulders scoffed. 

“I do not need to hold anyone’s hand.” The blonde arched a brow and made another turn only to be met with an automated growl coming from within the ears of corn.

Dabi tensed, and it took Hawks a moment to register that the other had gripped the fabric of his costume tightly.

His steps halted, and he glanced back at Dabi who only gave him an incredulous look in reply. Shaking his head, Hawks resumed their steps and his hand snaked its way around the others that had gripped his clothing.

He allowed their fingers to tentatively find their way around one another, and Dabi hadn’t protested.

Hawks couldn’t help the satisfied smile on his lips and when the other noticed it he added, “Shut up.”

They continued their tedious treads through the stalks of corn, they had to turn around a couple times as they came to dead ends that had been diligently decorated with dissembled pieces of the human body.

One of them had been left completely empty until a scarecrow popped up which collected a shrill scream from not only Dabi but Hawks himself.

They stood there for a moment, clinging to one another until Hawks doubled over in laughter, watching as the other kicked at the terrifying straw figure.

Dabi glared disgustingly at the thing, “You’re one ugly son of a bitch.” Hawks arched a brow at this, “Says you.”

**_“What’s that supposed to mean!?”_ **

Hawks turned, leading them away from the scarecrow and the dead-end back into the maze.

* * *

“I’m fairly sure it isn’t supposed to take this long to get through this, we’re lost, aren’t we?” Dabi still held his hand, and Hawks didn’t reply to the others question.

Of course, they were lost, and Hawks had begun silently panicking a couple minutes back only to remember that they could easily teleport back to Thanatos’s palace.

Dabi obviously hadn’t thought of that yet, and Hawks planned on using that ignorance to his advantage. Upon coming to yet another dead end, the winged immortal slid down to his bottom with a soft sigh. “My feet hurt,” he complained.

“Then fly,” argued Dabi.

“Yes, and spook the locals.”

“I’m going to spook you into an early death if you don’t get off your ass and get me the hades out of here!”

Hawks narrowed his eyes at Dabi, and the other simply settled his hands on his waist. The same hand that he had been holding most of the night, he thought about how his hand could have easily been resting on the thin hip bone. “What’s wrong?”

His words must have caught Dabi off guard because the other simply blinked, strands of raven locks had slipped forward adorning the others forehead along with the gold laurel.

Hawks had almost forgot that the other was wearing a costume, he supposed it was because Dabi always appeared this regal– serene.

“What are you talking about bird brain?” That was it, Hawks had it with the lies and the avoidance.

Standing to his feet, he stepped towards Dabi dark eyes burrowing into those torment blues.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about, ever since our meeting with Aphrodite– you’ve been like this,” Hawks held his hands up in a gesture to demonstrate pointing at the other.

“I am always this way.”

Hawks shook his head, and the lie trembled through his entire being. “Don’t lie to me, you know you can’t, and it infuriates me.”

Dabi’s lips pulled down into a frown, and his reply was chased by a snarl,

“Rather I lie to you or not, it is not your concern. Stop acting as if we are anything more than associates under our masters bidding.”

Dabi could have ripped each feather, one by one from his wings and it would have hurt less than that statement.

It must have shown because the other seemed to bite his tongue, wanting to take back those words. Yet they were already out, filling the empty space between them which had only been inches.

Hawks hadn’t noticed how close they had gotten to one another, he could feel Dabi’s breath tickle against his face.

“Sorry for caring,” it was all he could say, and Hawks felt gloriously idiotic for the response.

He had been wrong for ever thinking that they could truly be partners, friends who understood one another.

Was it possible that Dabi insisted on having one friend? And hadn’t that slot been fulfilled by Tomura? Why would Dabi ever lean on him, or trust him¬¬– they were complete opposites.

“I did not mean for it to come out that way, Hawks. You are the one person I am perfectly honest with, but I can’t tell you what’s wrong because I don’t know myself. If I did, I would tell you. Takami…” Dabi’s words were soft, and they fell around Hawks like an invitation and he took it.

He took it because he didn’t care how maddening the thought of them being anything more than just associates were to the other Gods or even to themselves.

Hawks wanted to be here now, and there every time Dabi acted differently. He wanted to scream in the others face until he was blue,

_“I right here, and I care, and I notice. So please, Gods please notice me too.”_

Yet, all he could say was, “You remembered my name.”

This earned an affectionate scoff from Dabi, and Hawks beamed.

“You’re so much more than your worth chicken, but honestly thank you for tonight. I know this is some ridiculous way to clear my head and I appreciate it really.”

Hawks was still smiling, and he was sure his cheeks would split from the effort.

“Did you just call me by my actual name and say thank you?”

“See? This is precisely why I can’t give you anything.”

“Oh love, you gave me everything! You obviously see me as a partner not an associate.”

“A forced partnership,” Dabi snapped, but he had already given Hawks everything he needed to ride this out.

Taking the others hands in his own, Hawks brought them up to his lips with a wicked smile before placing a light kiss.

And just like that, they had warped out of the maze finding themselves on the outside of it, back at the festival.

“Can you at least warn me before you do that.” Dabi made a show of wiping his hands on his clothes as if to rid them of ‘bird parasites’ and Hawks simply smiled in return at the statement.

Thunder clapped overhead, and it took only seconds before the rain pelted the two of them.

“Great,” Dabi complained. His hair flattening, framing his sharp features. Hawks knew that Dabi was and would always be the most beautiful being he’d ever come across.

Allowing himself to take in this mundane side of the other, Hawks realized this outing had been good for not just Dabi.

“Come on, Lets go home.” Hawks allowed a single wing to rise, shielding the other from the rain as if it was a makeshift umbrella. 

Not caring about the rain, he allowed the droplets to pierce his honeyed skin. In terms of thanks, he felt Dabi lazily take his hand as he had back in the maze. He didn’t point it out or tease the other in fear of Dabi pulling away.

“Let’s go home,” Dabi replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! I know updates have been slow, and you guys saw my previous post explaining my semi-disappearance. Thing's are going much better now but these chapters are long and they take a good amount of time to write! So even though I am back, and I'm writing updates won't be back to back. That being said, you can follow my Tumblr where I actually post snippets on the current chapters I'm working on! Also, there's an official playlist for this fic on Spotify called Dancing With Death! Don't hesitate to comment or reach out, I love talking to you guys! I HOPE YOU GUYS LOVE THIS!


	4. The God of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their mission to find out what happened to Psyche begins. Dabi and Hawks find themselves traveling from Dabi's world and into Hawks'. Hawks admits something interesting to Dabi, and comes to the confirmation of why Dabi reacts the way he does to certain situations. And upon finally meeting Eros, Dabi confronts a deadly secret he has been burying down for sometime.

“Don’t you ever, and I mean ever make me do that again.” Dabi took the cloth the other held out to him, wiping at his mouth. As soon as they had landed, the male had found the nearest spot to empty his stomach. The action had gotten him a few smart remarks from Hawks, and he had replied with a vulgar hand gesture.

_Idiotic Bird._

Straightening himself upright, he glanced at the cloth the other had given him; his nose scrunched up as he noticed it was a handkerchief. It took him a moment to find the words, the fact that Hawks had passed him an actual handkerchief, and his eyes caught on initials.

Scratch that, not just a handkerchief but one that was embraided with a giant gold H. Dabi couldn’t hold it back, he howled in laughter, the nausea he had felt due to the others little transportation stunt disappearing.

“You’re joking right? You have a fucking hanky? Like some medieval prince!” He couldn’t stop the laughter that rolled out of him, Hawks simply blinked, those long-feathered lashes dancing due to the action. The other must have collected his thoughts to Dabi’s reaction because he reached to snatch the cloth, in which Dabi simply moved from his grasp holding it over his head.

“Give it back!” Dabi grinned as he took in the others flushed face, even the tips of the blonde’s ears had pinked. The other lunged for it once more, and the raven-haired male held out his palm against his chest keeping space between the two.

“You’re being childish, especially for someone who was just spilling his guts because of some air travel,” Hawks commented. Dabi simply shook his head, his shoulders shuddering with silent laughter.

“What the Hades is wrong with owning a handkerchief!?” The blonde’s words were sharp and a bit shrill, which was just amusing for Dabi.

“Because it’s fucking ancient,” he replied calmly. Hawks lunged once again, harder this time; the others strength catching him off guard. Dabi’s footing faltered and his hold against the others chest fell for a moment– which was time enough for the other to snatch the cloth back. “We are fucking ancient,” Hawks replied, satisfied now that he had the cloth back in his possession.

“We’re fresher than most,” Dabi countered which gained an annoyed glance from Hawks. Flicking at invisible dust on his coat, he let his eyes flick over his surroundings. The first thing catching his sight being the Greek structured marble palace, with a frown he noticed how they had touched down outside of the gates. “Is there a reason we’re out here and not in there?”

Hawks didn’t reply, simply brushing past him. It took him a moment to realize most of the teasing had been on his part and not the others, was he sick? Brows furrowed he followed after the other, “Hello? Are you choosing to ignore me because you’re pissed? Usually this is where you’d make your awful jokes or annoy me.”

Dabi felt like smacking himself, why the hell was he asking for the other to be a pest? The silence made him feel terrible, uncomfortable, and more than anything lonely. Alright seriously there was something wrong with him, if he was depending on Hawks– apprentice of all things love, sunshine, and rainbows to not make him feel lonely? Dabi had definitely hit rock bottom.

_And since when did he feel anything?_

* * *

Shaking off the eerie feeling those thoughts had brought him, Dabi focused on the others figure; and by that he meant the broad red feather wings. Hawks was completely shielded by them, and it didn’t seem to bother him when they kissed the bushes, or a dryad gave out a little startled noise.

_Could it be possible he was nervous about meeting with his master?_

“Do us both of favor, tone down the emotions– they’re even more frustrating now that we’re here.” Dabi arched a single brow at that statement, only to become irritated by the fact that Hawks had been holding this back from him.

“Why don’t you stay out of my head? Since when can you feel what I feel?” He heard a soft scoff escape the figure in front of him, which only hastened his own steps, so he was now beside the other. Attempting to catch the others gaze, he nearly mis stepped as they approached two large towering gates sculpted from celestial bronze.

“I’m not in your head, you’re in mine and since always. More now though, after the incident with your tear. That you can blame on me. I really shouldn’t have drunken it, now you won’t shut up. You’re literally yelling at me in here.” Hawks demonstrated where exactly here was by tapping a single finger to his temple, “And here.” This time the other had halted his continuous walk, facing Dabi.

It seemed like a century had passed before the blonde reached out, taking Dabi’s hand in his own and placing it over his chest where Dabi could make out a consistent beat. Startled he ripped his hand back, breathing deeply as the other watched him curiously. It took everything in Dabi not to reach out and throttle the other, “What– why? What is that?” Hawks recognized this moment to be payback for the previous laughing fest Dabi had in his expense.

“Do you mean my heartbeat?” Dabi blinked incredulous, it wasn’t that he didn’t know about the organ or the way it functioned, but they were immortals; beings of the Gods, they should not have pulses nor anything close to resemble a heart.

“You should not have that,” Dabi stated and the rich sound of laughter that had left the others mouth died, and his mouth twitched as if wanting to speak but words couldn’t find their way out. “What do you mean? Do you not have one?” Dabi simply shook his head and before he could protest, Hawks had placed an open palm against his chest.

Watching the other quietly, he took in the unearthly length of those lashes; paired with the soft chubbiness in Hawks rose cheeks that smoothed out to sharp lines of structure. “You really weren’t being morbid when you said you couldn’t feel. How could you? You don’t have a heart.” Dabi watched as the other furrowed his brows, pressing harder into his chest with that open palm as if it would make a difference.

“No wonder you’re so loud, how could you be quiet? You probably can feel but if you do its rare– and you can’t control it. Oh Hades, I really shouldn’t have drunk that tear.”

Hawks took his hand back, shaking his head with a frown muttering incoherently to himself before he began to pace. Dabi had no words for the others reaction, he hadn’t expected it to be anything out of the ordinary. He didn’t know he was a rare case, despite being immortal now Dabi had died in a previous perfectly mortal life.

“Is it honestly that troubling?”

Hawks didn’t answer the question, and Dabi couldn’t tell if the lack was of not wanting to or the timing of the celestial bronze gates opening to allow them inside. No one came to greet them, yet he couldn’t shake the feeling that they were being watched.

Taking in the glorious palace of love, Dabi had to remind himself not to linger too much on the sights around them. Roses of every size and color littered every square foot, and an orchard full of golden apples framed the left side of the grand marbled structure. He knew those to be imitations of the apples Hesperides was given to guard for Hera, a gift from Gaea.

Reaching out, his fingers brushed over the supple fruit. “You don’t want to eat those," warned Hawks, "they are laced with charm magic. They are made to enslave whoever takes a bite to Eros for a certain period of time, most stray away but some find serving my master to be a gift.” Dabi couldn’t imagine a world where he would find being enslaved to the lord of love anything close to a gift.

Dabi couldn’t help the desire to compare this to his own home. Though they resided in embodiment of an entity, nothing hid what they represented. He had thought this for some time, but Hades’ realm was much more honest and home like then these sections of Olympus.

His hand fell away from the forbidden fruit, and up close he could make out that the marbled structure was a fading rose gold in color. From far away he couldn’t have made out this coloring, yet up close, Dabi wasn’t sure why he found it surprising.

Upon reaching the enormous celestial bronze doors that must have been siblings to the gates they had previously entered, they found no sign of guards; but wind nymphs. Dabi found this to be very arrogant on the God of Love’s part. No wonder Psyche had been taken so easily.

“Master Hawks, I’m so glad to know you experienced safe travels from the underworld.” The voice of the wind nymph who spoke was sickly sweet, and Dabi nearly choked on the thick air of floral perfume.

“Thank you for the concern Rin, could you please let Rumi know I’m back.” Rin–the wind nymph– seemed to nod but it was hard to make out the gesture due to their constant shifting. The doors swiftly pushed forward, allowing them entrance. Hawks led them inside, Dabi glanced back at the wind nymphs who had begun giggling as he passed.

* * *

“Who is Rumi? Are they your partner?” he asked and in doing so he felt a strange constriction in his chest at the thought. Hawks simply laughed, “If she ever heard you claim that she would pulverize you on the spot. She is not my partner; only a friend. We work closely with one another under Eros.”

Dabi didn’t seem convinced, they were now two people working closely under Eros and that did not stop Hawks from his constant advancements and shameless flirting. Then again, that could just be the winged males’ persona; he was the God of Love’s apprentice. He would probably combust if he didn’t make some romantic notion.

“Do you have a partner then?” Dabi wanted to stop talking, but something about the atmosphere wanted him to continue. Hawks glanced at him, those long intricate lashes brushing over supple cheekbones in response of a blink. “No, I do not, is there a reason for your asking?”

He shook his head, forcing his gaze away from the other. Taking in the army of statues and gorgeously painted murals along the walls. “No, simply curious is all.” Hawks made a soft sound that was telling he wasn’t convinced, and Dabi couldn’t find it in him to argue with the other.

Hawks now had the power to tell when he was lying, and he honestly didn’t feel the need to argue his curiosity. The other had been bothered by Himiko’s presence before they had left, and Dabi felt like he had the right to know what he was walking into; he had a journey to accomplish with the winged immortal.

They’re fates had been perfectly entwined as Thanatos had stated before. Dabi frowned…how exhausting.

The two of them traveled through the crowded halls, his head was spinning with the sight of so many bodies in one section of the Palace. His own home was never this full, Thanatos wasn’t one to entertain company. They had visitors from time to time mostly from Lord Hermes, and of course their servants. Eros’ palace was bustling with life.

Climbing up a winding staircase, they took down a dimly lit hallway, and Dabi’s gaze made out multiple bodies in the midst of sexual advancements. He couldn’t believe it, sure the Greeks were not innocent or private about their sexual lives but to have an entire area in a palace full of guests subjected to coming across this?

Clearing his throat, he kept his gaze forward; doing his best to ignore the soft noises of pleasure and echo of skin on skin. His body felt uncomfortably warm.

“Sorry, Eros falls in the line of sexual love; his followers are exhibitionist. You get used to it after some time.” Hawks stated, he must have noticed Dabi’s reaction and his tone sounded genuinely flustered.

He attempted to focus on the other, it was easier to ignore the hallway’s actions if he did. His eyes took in the shape of the other, Hawks wasn’t much in terms of height; Dabi would consider him to be fairly short actually.

Yet his aura made up for the lack of inches in height. His honey blonde hair was tousled from the wind of their flight, and Dabi took in the sight of the others clothing once again. Hawks wore a sheer coral button down, paired with onyx trousers, feet left bare, and he was breathtakingly beautiful.

One of the most stunning creatures Dabi had ever encountered, and he knew this confirmation was a repeated one in his thoughts. Yet he just couldn’t help it, every time he took in the sight of the other it felt like he was seeing Hawks once again for the first time.

_Dabi hated it._

Gratefully they left the hall of love making behind them, now coming into one that was fairly empty. Here, Dabi had found the guards. Hawks made for two large doors at the end, not one guard bristling at his presence. The other must have come here often enough for them not to even breathe in Hawks’ direction, once approaching the other pushed the double doors forward with the sheer force of his wings.

Seated on a chair made of vines and roses perched Eros the God of Love; and Dabi found himself blinking repeatedly, not because Eros resembled anything you would normally associate with your first appearance with the God of Love.

It was because it wasn’t Eros who sat there, but Tomura; in all his glory of mint colored waves and pasty skin. Pink rimmed eyes that brought out the deep crimson of his gaze, not a scar or even the beauty mark found beneath Shigaraki’s chapped bottom lip was missing.

“Dabi, what an honor to finally meet you and escorted by my precious Keigo nonetheless,” spoke the god who wore his closest friends face. “How peculiar. I will say, I did not think I would appear to you as Hades’ emissary, but I suppose the heart wants what it wants . Come forward boys and shut the door behind you. We have much to discuss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! here's chapter three, it was originally supposed to be longer but I wanted to cut off here. That being said, expect Chapter 4 much faster, I hope you enjoy! Don't forget you can chat with me on my Tumblr and see updates about upcoming chapters, @cutestghoul Also comments are very much appreciated (: #hotwings army


	5. I'll Look After You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dabi's meeting with Eros is continued, and the God of Love triggers a memory.  
> Battling with the thought of being who he think he is, Dabi is frightened that Hawks may change his mind about him entirely.

“Tomura? Why do you…” Dabi felt as if he was witnessing a time loop, and he had somehow found himself in another dimension where the God of Love shared the same face as his closest friend.

“Oh my, what a complicated creature you are,” the sensuous voice that rolled from the immortals’ tongue was the same as when Dabi had first entered the room, but he now displayed the elegance of his master Thanatos. “There are many you have allowed to worm their way into that empty chamber isn’t there?”

The raven-haired male felt the tips of his fingers tingle, a soft sound of sparks filling the room that was occupied by the three of them.

“Stop toying with me, show your true self,” his words were like venom, sharp and clipped just as his temper, the blue flames now eating up his scarred skin were the evidence of that. The body that mirrored Thanatos sounded nothing like the soft melodic voice he had come to respect from his Master. Eros’ movement was purposeful and arrogant, and as he approached Dabi his towering height evaporated to fit a much smaller one.

Hawks now stood before him, Dabi didn’t have to assure himself this wasn’t the apprentice of love. The blonde’s eyes had never held such coldness, and this close he saw despite the perfect copying of the others; Eros’ eyes remained his own, a glowing pink.

“Put your flames away boy, you do not frighten me,” The deity that wore Hawks’ skin chuckled and the real Hawks finally spoke, “Dabi. The flames are only harming you, put them out.” Everything in him screamed to not allow this God to make a fool of him, but Hawks was correct his flames fed off his skin whenever summoned. The smell of burnt flesh was already overwhelming his senses.

With a flick of his wrists the flames snuffed out, and his eyes settled on the real Hawks who watched Eros closely. Nothing in him spoke of respect nor admiration for his master, if anything Hawks reminded him of Shigaraki whenever he met with Thanatos; defiant, untrusting, and raging. Turning his attention back to the God of Love, he wore a new face. Someone he had never met, he figured this was the truest form of the bastard.

“Oh, Keigo don’t look at me that way, I was simply having fun. This one is messy; his affections are quite loud. Now, let us speak of my beloved psyches’ disappearance.”

Eros found himself back in the extravagant chair he had been settled in before, and Dabi raked over the other males’ features. His hair fell in thick dark curls, framing a chiseled face and perfectly bowed lips; his eyes remained the burning pink they had been moments before when Eros had taken on Hawks’ skin.

Dabi wouldn’t deny he was beautiful, but he was cold, calculating, and distant. Nothing you would imagine for a God who represented such a wholesome affection, and yet didn’t Hawks’ warn him merely days ago that Death was kinder than love. Witnessing Eros now, Dabi could believe the other males claim.

“Why did you shift into them?” His question fumbled out of him before he could assess it. Eros smiled, unlike Hawks; when he smiled it was sharp like a knife. If you weren’t careful you could cut yourself on it. Dabi felt as if he wasn’t sure that Psyche hadn’t married a monster as the myths had claimed.

“Fair enough, that is easy to answer. When meeting with strangers, I take on the image of the people or person they desire or care for most. Though those emotions are always changing, shifting. I called you messy because you are, in a matter of minutes I shifted between multiple people; whoever you had been before this life must have been truly starved of any affection because now you jump at the first person who treats you with kindness. As I said, messy.”

Dabi’s patience was wearing thin, and this bastard speaking about him as he knew him at all was growing tiring. He felt a hand rest on his forearm, the sudden touch startling him enough to drive his thoughts away from Eros for the moment. Hawks looked at him, those warm brown eyes swirled in a pot of honey calming the enraged beast in his veins.

“Master, we both know that love is unpredictable. As well as desire and other affections, let’s not startle Dabi with meaningless claims that have no evidence.” Hawks’ attention was now fixed on Eros, and Dabi watched as the other dug that familiar smile out from wherever he had stored it. “Finding my Mistress is my only concern at the moment. Dabi has so kindly lent his time to us.”

Silence passed between the three males. Eros being the first to break it with a self-righteous huff, it was the closest indication that he was ready to focus on the task that had brought them together.

“Yes, very well. Let us start with this.”

The God of Love shuffled through papers that littered the desk in front of him, Dabi found it comical that God’s mirrored the mortal ways; he figured they hadn’t even noticed adopting their habits or ideas. He pushed a single paper towards the two of them, and Dabi took it up before Hawks could reading over its contents.

“Kurono is where you start, he is the only missing soul Hades can account at the moment. He was a nasty piece of work when he was alive, his punishment was just as cruel as his actions.”

Dabi noticed the way Eros’ gaze burrowed into him when speaking of punishment. He wondered if the God knew something of him when he had been mortal, pushing the thought aside he focused on their first clue.

“Okay, but Thanatos spoke of multiple souls escaping through the doors. Why is this Kurono the only one we can account for?” Hawks asked as he peered around Dabi, the blonde’s breath on his skin made the small strands of hair at the nape of his neck stand.

“Kurono is the only one who has shown his face,” Eros replied and Dabi couldn’t help but laugh. How idiotic could this man be? He escaped the fields of punishment and yet continued to play hide and seek with the Gods.

“You laugh but he isn’t one to take lightly, he is purposely announcing his presence to cause division between the Gods. Despite being a threat on his own, his lover is even more so. There isn’t much we can recall of Kurono other than he did not work alone when he wreaked havoc in the mortal world. His lover, he was the boss and your beloved Tomura cannot find him either.”

Dabi bristled at the jab from the God and Hawks spoke before he could make a counterattack, “I see. Kurono is an issue but this lover of his, he’s who were truly looking for. Do you believe him to be the reasoning behind the deaths and Psyches’ disappearance?”

“I’d like to believe so yes, it is what makes the most sense right now,” replied Eros.

He felt Hawks’ remove himself from his side, watching the other from the corner of his eye fold up the piece of paper that had been given to him for a handful of seconds before he glanced at Eros; finding the God already looking at him with a knowing smile. Dabi was not a fan.

“I’m assuming that this Kurono will make an appearance at Aphrodite’s revel or the Goddess herself will know something of him?” Dabi asked.

“Yes, though I believe my mother knowing something useful of him is the most accurate assumption. I do not believe he would waltz into a revel where Ares will be present, but if he does, I doubt he will be there as himself. You two will need help from the underworld.”

Dabi didn’t like the sound of that, any help from Lord Hades’ came with a cost. He didn’t feel particularly fond of owing Hades’ anything nor making an appearance at Aphrodite’s adultery revel, nothing good ever came from Ares being present. Dabi decided this quest was going to be full of events and tasks he wouldn’t be fond of.

_How bothersome._

“Do you even know if Hades will agree to help us?” Hawks inquired, and Eros observed the two of them as if he knew a secret that they would love to know.

“No, probably not – but there is a certain emissary who would consider if asked by the right person.”

“Tomura already said he couldn’t help us, that is why I am here. Your mother doesn’t like him,” Dabi replied in annoyance. Eros laughed waving a hand dismissively in their direction,

“Oh, you’re right about that, but what she doesn’t know won’t hurt her. Keigo, my boy – you do know what I am implying yes?”

Dabi looked at the winged immortal beside him, Hawks ran his thumb over his voluptuous bottom lip obviously in thought. “Ah yes, that could work.”

“What could work?” Dabi asked, and Hawks simply nodded to himself. A manic grin etching itself on his handsome face – Dabi looked at Eros who continued to stare at him with a smugness that made him want to smack the deity. Hawks’ attention returned to the room for a moment, and he lowered his head in respect to his master for the first time since they arrived.

“I will return soon,” gripping onto Dabi’s sleeve – Hawks began to drag him from the room.

“Safe travels Keigo,” called the God of Love before adding; “I do hope to see you again Touya.”

Dabi dug his heels into the marbled floors beneath them, but Hawks had already taken him outside of the doors; they slammed shut cutting Eros off from him. His head began to pound, Touya – why had he called him that? The very same name from his dreams.

* * *

_Impossible._

“Dabi… are you okay?” He felt himself slipping away, why was he so warm? The smell of charred skin and hair choked him, he doubled over into a fit of coughing. His throat constricted, and when his eyes opened, he found himself in that room; bodies that had gone still hours ago lied at his feet.

“No…No…No!”

Gasping, he stumbled forward his arms reaching for the bodies only to come up empty.

“Why did you do this to us Touya? There were other ways, why did you kill me?”

His gazed fixed on the two-toned hair, his brother, he remembered.

“Shoto?” Dabi gasped, and his brother who had been standing there only minutes ago was now gone. This was just a hallucination; he was tired and the visit with Eros hadn’t help. Just as he had shifted to mess with his thoughts, Eros found a way to toy with him once again. He would close his eyes, and when he opened them, he would be back in the corridor with Hawks.

Doing this, Dabi opened them again and found himself in a crammed closet. A boy with crimson hair knelt nearby, slamming his fists into the door that trapped the two of them.

“Hey! Let me out!” yelled the boy, tears streaming down grubby cheeks. “Papa let me out please!”

“Just open the door,” Dabi demanded but the boy didn’t seem to hear him – fed up with the continuous yelling he rattled the doorknob himself and when it didn’t give, he began to panic. The cramped closet walls seemed to be enclosing around them, and the boy pressed his forehead to the door his gasps audible as he joined Dabi in his state of panic.

“I’ll be good. Papa I’ll be good please, just let me out,” the words hadn’t left the boy this time, he had spoken them himself, now alone in the closet. Curling into himself, he shut his eyes tightly; repeating the same thing over and over.

“I’ll be good – I’ll be good – I’ll be good – I’ll be good.”

A sudden wave of iced water fell over him, and Dabi’s eyes opened wide. The familiar corridor now surrounded him, and he gasped for the wide-open air that was free of smoke. He felt strong hands on his face and his name being called distantly. His chest burned with the need to breathe regularly.

“Dabi!”

Dabi flinched as he felt the warm press of lips on his own, cobalt eyes widening as his consciousness was dragged back. The awareness of Hawks’ mouth on his own overwhelmed him, it wasn’t anything like kissing Himiko – it was soft and purposeful, and Hawks seemed to breathe air into him. Closing his eyes, he allowed his lips to brush over the other males in response. Hawks’ grip on his face tightened for a moment before pulling away.

“Sorry, it was the only way I could think of bringing you back. You scared the shit out of me,” whispered Hawks, his breath tickling the scarred skin of Dabi’s chin – they sat like this for what seemed like hours. His face cradled in the other immortals’ hands, Hawks’ nose pressed to his cheek and Dabi’s hands entangled in the sheer of Hawks’ shirt.

“I’m beginning to remember what I did.”

* * *

  
They didn’t speak on what Dabi had remembered, nor the kiss. He figured it was Hawks’ only thought to bring him back from the panic attack or memory – whatever it was; he didn’t want to think about it or speak about it to the apprentice of love. He didn’t know how to explain that he may or not be the man who murdered his entire family, but now thinking about his affinity for fire it made sense.

The gods would give him a power that had been the reason for his death and punishment, they probably laughed and mocked his stupidity. Hawks’ had stopped questioning him after he had snapped, Dabi felt like shit now because of it. The other had helped him and only cared about rather he was okay yet Dabi couldn’t let Hawks’ know what he possibly had done, Tomura would understand it – he wouldn’t see him any differently but Hawks?

He was the embodiment of everything good and pure. Dabi did not want to see how differently the other would look at him when he found out that he was a monster.

After the episode and their minor squabble, Hawks’ sent a message with one of the wind nymphs to Tomura asking for him to meet the two of them at the latter’s residence. Dabi had been surprised to find that Hawks’ didn’t live within the palace with Eros, they left the way they had entered; exiting the grand intricate bronze gates. It seemed as if hours had passed since they started their silent hike to wherever Hawks’ home was.

Night fall had now come, and Dabi didn’t mind not being in the sun gods line of sight any longer. The blood in his veins seemed to sing as the coming darkness surrounded them and finally, they found a small home that felt so completely out of place. It reminded him of a tomb, it was made from strong marble, but it gave off the feeling of warmth and belonging. Dabi felt like getting in soon so he could find a bed and sleep off the day’s events.

Dabi really should’ve known that sleep was probably far from his line of sight. As Hawks’ let him into the home that was as warm and cozy on the inside as it appeared on the outside, they found Shigaraki already there, awaiting them along with someone else. Dabi had nearly not noticed the woman, she wasn’t very tall nor very short – she was simple yet exquisite, the waves of her caramel hair framed her heart shaped face and her dark eyes hooded by long lashes fixed on Dabi as a smile pulled at plump, pink lips. Her cheeks now dimpled,

“Dabi, sweetheart – I am so happy to see you again,” said the woman.

“Pers, I did not expect you to escort Tomura,” he took in the way she lingered behind the seat his friend occupied. Tomura had gotten rid of the robe he had worn earlier that day, or possibly the day before. Time was different on Olympus than it was in the Underworld, here his friend wore a simple black long-sleeved shirt paired with black pants. With Persephone standing behind him in the glorious dress of silver, a hand rested on his shoulder – you could almost mistake them for a couple.

As if Tomura was truly Lord Hades, and Persephone his virtuous lover. He wondered over his master’s accusation, was it possible that they were more than close friends? The thought didn’t thrill him, he shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably, and he caught Hawks lingering near a small table placed in what seemed to be a kitchen, gaze fixed on him – something unreadable there.

“I simply wanted to leave for a while, and the two of you called for Tomura so I tagged along.”

Hawks now paired with a mug found himself across the room taking the goddess’ hand in his own empty one – pressing a soft kiss to it. Dabi watched the gesture, and the warmth filling Persephone’s cheeks bothered him even more than the image of her and Tomura.

“I am honored that you have bestowed your company on us my lady,” Dabi watched Hawks’ and Shigaraki made no intention of hiding his scowl.

“Oh, Hawks’ you’re so sweet. If there is a way, I can be of help to you boys, please tell me.”

Dabi reached for the folded-up paper in his back pocket that he had taken from Hawks, pushing aside the constant movie of the earlier events. He felt Hades’ emissary watching him, Dabi fixed his expression into something neutral as he unfolded the paper and held it out to the others. Shigaraki took it, reading over its contents – Persephone reading over the mint haired males’ shoulder as Hawks’ seated himself in an empty recliner.

“Yes, I know about Kurono’s disappearance and now his lovers, but I have no idea how to find them. I have been trying, so I won’t be any help.”

Hawks’ remained silent, and this annoyed Dabi. For one it was very non-Hawks’ like which made it uncomfortable, two he was the one who knew why they needed Tomura, and three he hadn’t even offered Dabi anything while fixing himself whatever he drank from his mug.

“We don’t need you to tell us where they are, I know where Kurono will be. He’s going to Aphrodite’s’ Revel, but we don’t know what he looks like – no one does, but you can sense someone who belongs to you and your own easily with that perfect little nose. Therefore, we need you to come with us.”

Shigaraki didn’t seem to enjoy the comment about his nose, but he sat up now – indicating he was listening to Hawks’ words.

“If I go, they will know we are up to something and Aphrodite doesn’t allow me to anything she hosts. Remember?”

“She won’t know you’re there because you won’t be you,” Hawks replied simply. Setting the mug down on the table that the four of them surrounded. Shigaraki arched a brow at this and Dabi still didn’t know what Hawks’ was playing at.

“You will go in disguise; trust me this kind of revel is easy to slip in unrecognized. Your Lady should be able to help in this part. Right Persephone? And you will be with me, no one will suspect me waltzing in with Hades’ emissary and it will be easy to make people believe that Dabi is my newest entertainment.”

Dabi frowned at that, his eyes narrowing at the other males’ words. Newest entertainment? Hawks’ truly could be a fucking asshole. He preferred when the other had been silent, now he just felt the need to punch him for saying that and for kissing him earlier. Dabi didn’t know what the kiss had to do with anything but now he felt violated.

Tomura’s expression was telling that he did not enjoy the thought of being in disguise, Persephone squeezed the males’ shoulder with a reassuring smile. “Of course, I know exactly what to do,” she said her gaze now settling on Hawks.

“Okay, let’s say I agree. Do you have a plan? Or are you just going to wing it? This man isn’t a joke, and neither is his lover. They’re both terrible people, and I doubt they’re willing to follow me back to the fields of punishment,” Shigaraki said.

Hawks made a slow show of picking lint from the arms of his seat as they all waited for a response.

“Leave the planning to me, I just need you there so you can find our troublemaker. That is all I ask of you Tomura.” Hawks’ words were dismissive, as if he was done speaking for the night. Dabi watched as he stood, blonde strands disarrayed among his head as he slipped past them towards the hall that was dimly luminated.

“That is all, we will meet you there tomorrow evening. I’m going to wash off the stink of Tartarus and other things,” Hawks said before he left them, Dabi’s attention shifting from the hall where the other had just stood to the two other immortal beings.

“Are you staying here?” Tomura asked.

The raven-haired male hadn’t thought much of it, he figured they would reside in Eros’ palace, but Hawks’ ended up having his own residence – and they hadn’t spoken since Dabi had snapped on the other asking him to leave him alone after his episode. He brought his thumb up, nipping at it lightly. He supposed he would have to stay here rather Hawks’ wanted him to or not.

“Yes, we’re supposed to stay together.”

“Fair enough, I suppose I will see you tomorrow.”

Shigaraki then stood, Persephone removing her hand from its permanent settlement on the other males’ shoulder. He watched as his friend tugged down on his shirt and made for the door. Persephone following closely behind, Dabi stood as Tomura held the door open for the goddess.

“Shigs,” Dabi murmured and his friend turned slightly to look at him.

“Yes?”

“I remembered something about myself, at least I think I did. Those nightmares, I think they are actually my memories.”

Dabi watched as Tomura poked his head out the door, his words were inaudible, but he guessed that the other was asking Persephone to wait for him. Shigaraki shut the door, turning slowly before crimson eyes met his own cobalt blues.

“Are you okay?”

The question caught Dabi off guard, it was the last thing he had imagined the other to say. He had explained the nightmare over and over again to Shigaraki countless times, Dabi hadn’t expected the other to judge him but he hadn’t expected that question either or the way Tomura said it. As if he truly cared rather, he was okay.

“Yeah, I’m alright. I just – I don’t know why or how someone could do something so monstrous.”

Tomura now leaned against the door, and his attention was a bit overwhelming. “Sometimes, people do monstrous things because they are battling a monstrous pain. Sometimes we truly believe our ideals to be the only way, I did terrible things, but I had terrible things done to me. It isn’t an excuse; I am ashamed of who I was, but this is my new life. I have chosen to be different this time, and you should too. You’re not a bad person Dabi, you’re just someone who was a victim to bad situations.”

Dabi was silent as he watched his friend, sure Shigaraki was temperamental and rough around the edges but he was kind and loving to those he truly cared for. The other males’ words lifted a weight off his chest he hadn’t noticed had been there since the earlier episode.

“Thank you, I needed to hear that.”

Shigaraki nodded, righting himself before turning towards the door once more. “I will see you tomorrow Dabs, get some rest.” He watched as the other opened the door, and Dabi slowly began to seat himself on the seat Hawks’ had previously occupied.

“And don’t be so hard on Hawks, I know you’re afraid he is going to see you differently, but he won’t. He’s an arrogant shit head, but he does seem to value your friendship.”

Before he could even mutter a word in reply his friend was gone and he was left in the warm home, making out the sound of running water.

* * *

Hours passed and Dabi watched the night sky shift through the open window from his seat in the living room of the apprentice of loves home. Hawks’ hadn’t returned to him after his shower, the raven-haired male heard as the other closed himself off in what must have been his room.

He had placed the mug Hawks had left behind in the sink, and helped himself to the bathing room. Dabi had been glad to find that there were towels waiting for him and the bag of clothing he had packed that he figured had gotten lost during Hawks’ little flight trick. After bathing and dressing him in night clothes, Dabi wondered back out to take his spot on the recliner once again. Leading him to watching the fullness of the moon and naming the constellations under his breath.

Dabi wondered if Hawks’ would truly go to sleep without checking on him, and the thought of that didn’t sit comfortably with him. He found himself thinking about the kiss, and the way the other males’ lips had felt against his own. Due to the episode, he hadn’t taken the time to appreciate the softness of the bowed lips or how they sat in silent entwined as Dabi found his mind once more.

Then, it had gone to shit when Dabi exploded – telling the other to leave him alone and not speak to him. Letting out a soft sigh, he rolled his neck and leaned forward in the seat; elbows resting on knees as he glanced down the hall. Dabi sat there, talking himself up then back down and finally he stood. He walked down the hall, his eyes finding the bathing room then a couple feet down he found a closed door. Dabi hesitated, his closed fist hovering over the wood – slowly; gently his knuckles rapped against the door. Silence followed, then the door opened slightly. Pushing it open further with his bare foot his gaze adjusted to the darkness of the room, the only light was the pool of luminesce from the moon.

Dabi found Hawks curled on his side in the large bed that ate up most of the small rooms space, those glorious crimson wings had reduced to two small curved stumps and Dabi took in the sight of the other males bare back. A full canvas of tanned skin littered in freckles and various moles, the rest of him had been buried beneath the fabric of his bedding.

“You didn’t say goodnight, you’re a pretty shit host.”

He heard the other scoff, though he remained facing away from Dabi. The male hesitated for a moment before he pushed away his doubts and confidently placed himself in the others bed. The silk of his onyx night pants rustling against the silk of Hawks’ sheets, now resting his damp hair against a pillow that was the same shade of the other males’ wings. He realized how much Hawks surrounded him.

The sheets smelled of cloves, amber, and the sweet musk that came with the other immortal. Dabi himself smelled like the other, surely due to sharing the same bathing materials – his eyes scanned over the few inches of space between the two of them now.

“I’ve never had a sleepover; I suppose I haven’t been missing out on anything.” Dabi just wanted the other to look at him, to say anything but the silence between them continued – being in bed with the other felt odd; Dabi felt unwelcomed and so he began to climb out of the bed until a hand gripped his wrist pulling him back.

“If this is your way of apologizing for earlier – you’re terrible at it. Still, don’t go. I’m sorry I left you out there alone, that was rude.”

Dabi shivered, he had forgotten how sultry the other males voice was when he didn’t constantly hear it. He allowed Hawks to pull him back into the bed. Dabi settled himself back into the pillow, turning his head so he was now face to face with the other immortal.

Hawks’ eyes were darker in this lighting, but those full sensual lashes were the same as always, when the other blinked they seemed to do a dance; taunting Dabi who wanted to lean across allowing them to brush over his own lips. Giving into his thoughts, deaths apprentice moved close enough that his nose brushed over Hawks’.

Closing his eyes, he adjusted himself until he felt the feather light touch of those lashes brushing over his lips. Dabi felt his entire body quiver, and his veins catching fire as Hawks’ breath tickled the ruined skin of his neck, he brought a hand up; slipping behind the other males’ neck and into the soft locks of blonde hair.

The other pressed a light kiss to Dabi’s throat, his own breathing hitched, and he tugged at the locks entangled in his long slim fingers.

“Is your name Touya?”

The words were simply curious, and tentative as if Hawks’ was asking for some kind of permission. Something to say that this was okay.

“I think so, yes.”

Dabi’s face flushed at how shaken his words were, and he tugged at the other males’ hair – harder gaining a soft gasp from Hawks. Those large wings bursting from Hawks’ back fluttering in their sensual inviting dance. He felt his other hand reaching out to run over a curve of the feathered membrane.

Hawks let out a soft whine, and Dabi couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his own lips. His smile was halted by a groan that left him involuntarily as Hawks’ traced the warm muscle of his tongue over the scarred skin of his neck. Dabi felt self-conscious for a moment, knowing that his skin was rough and ruined – yet Hawks seemed content to trace his tongue over every scar.

“I don’t care what you did before, it won’t change how I feel. Just let me distract you,” Hawks’ words were now at his ear and if Dabi had a heart like the other did, he was sure it would have climbed its way to his throat.

“You say that, but you don’t know.”

“I don’t care, you’re you. Dabi – Touya, you’re still you. You’re still my friend.”

The winged immortals’ hands had begun exploring, slipping over the wideness of his waist – tracing over the ridges of abdominal muscles and settling on hip bones. Dabi let out a soft satisfied noise, his mouth searching for the other males. In search, he didn’t miss the opportunity to press kisses to those voluminous lashes, the strong arch of a nose, and those supple cheeks.

Their mouths now hovering, Dabi felt the other dig his thumbs into the slope of his hip bone; in response he allowed his hand to run down the blood red feathers. They slipped between his fingers and Hawks had nearly stopped breathing across from him.

“Your wings are very sensitive, aren’t they? Keigo,” Dabi sounded out the other males’ names.

“Sensitive as all of you,” Hawks countered.

“Don’t ruin this bird boy, I am enjoying myself,” Dabi breathed and he felt a hand slip beneath the loose waist band of his night clothes. His eyes fluttering shut as Hawks traced the length of him, the other males hand enwrapping the warmth of him in a squeeze.

“Mm, I can tell.”  
Dabi molded his lips onto the other, resuming a kiss that had been started earlier that day. He felt the pulsing of his cock in Hawks hand, the other was a tease as he slowly pumped the length of Dabi in his hand. Their kiss interrupted by a low growl escaping him when Hawks’ ran the nail of his thumb over slit at the head of his cock.

“Is this okay?”

The questioned seemed out of place, Hawks already passed into a whole other boundary, but something fluttered in Dabi as the other asked for permission to continue. Hawks’ was offering him a choice, something that Dabi never expected to have.

“It’s okay, if it’s you.”

He felt the curve of the other male’s mouth against his own, he knew Hawks’ was smiling and they found themselves drowning in one another. His tongue passing over those perfectly bowed lips and tangling itself with Hawks’. Dabi confirmed that the other was his favorite taste.

Breaking the kiss, Hawks eyes met his own – Dabi brushed a strand of hair behind the other males’ ear. There was a question in that gaze, and he nodded his head in consent. The winged immortal slipping beneath the silk sheets pressing a kiss to every inch of Dabi’s skin.

“You’re gorgeous,” Hawks breathed against his navel. Skilled hands removing the pants he had worn, and Dabi pushed the sheets down further so he could watch Hawks as the other praised his body. He had never thought anyone would look at him and think that, even when he took pleasure in Himiko she had never praised him the way Hawks’ did.

Biting down on his bottom lip, he watched that sensual mouth as it pressed a light kiss to his length. His nails digging into the mattress beneath him as Hawks’ allowed his lips to trace over the pulsing vein of his cock, and he nearly lost it as the other allowed his lashes to brush against him.

“Keigo…”

His hands found themselves in the other males’ hair, Hawks now taking him completely the warmth of his cavernous mouth surrounding his aching cock. No one had ever made him feel so unraveled yet complete. The soft squelching leaving the blonde had him arching his back and his toes curled forward.

“I never imagined I’d enjoy this so much; you taste absolutely divine my angel,” Hawks breathed the words against him.

Heat now raced up his neck, Dabi tugged at the other males’ hair roughly as Hawks dug his nails into his thighs tongue curling around every inch of him until the other rose – his mouth and tongue focusing its entire attention on the head of Dabi’s cock. He felt something tighten in his lower belly, and he warned Hawks that he was close.

The apprentice of love only took that warning as encouragement, and his wicked mouth urged for Dabi’s release. A low growl ripped through him as he came, watching as Hawks unfazed welcomed the release. The blonde made a show of swallowing his fluids – humming a soft tune as he cleaned every inch of Dabi with his tongue. The raven-haired male felt a soft chuckle leave him as the other came up, settling himself on Dabi’s waist.

“What?” Hawks inquired, his tongue swiping over his bottom lip a sly grin enveloping his face.

“Nothing, I – You’re just very good at that.”

Hawks arched a brow, “I am good when I want to be or when I’m enjoying myself. That was as pleasurable for me as it was for you.”

“Mm.”

“If you start thinking too much about that, you’re going to ruin the moment Dabi.”

Dabi couldn’t argue with that, leaning forward he pressed a single kiss to the other males’ brow. His lips lingering there as his breathing settled, “I’m sorry for how I reacted earlier. I’m not used to people worrying over me.”

Hawks placed his hands on either side of his neck, and he felt as the other traced circles into the scarred skin. It was as painful as it was pleasurable.

“It’s alright, I meant what I said Dabi. I don’t care what you did before or who you were, seeing you on that floor today – gasping and screaming. You terrified me; I never ever want to see you in that pain ever again.”

Dabi was silent for a moment, his lips now placing a kiss against Hawks’ forehead. He didn’t understand what any of this meant, he didn’t understand what he was feeling or what Hawks’ felt in return. All Dabi could confirm was that he enjoyed this closeness with someone.

The other male brought his hands up higher, cupping the bringer of deaths face in his gentle hands. Their eyes met, and Dabi thought how he could have been robbed of all this goodness. He did not want to lose it, and it terrified him to think he might, once this quest was over.

“I’ll look after you,” Hawks whispered, and they came together in a mess of limbs, feathers, and fabric.

If he had to die again, he would want to die with his mouth lost on Hawks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!! (:


	6. Afterglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the night the two spent together, it is time to set out on their quest once more.

Dabi woke the next morning in the other immortal’s bed, his night clothes scattered across the room and only a thin sheet of blood red satin to keep him decent. Turning his head slightly, he found himself alone; a hand spreading across the side of the bed that belonged to the obnoxious blonde. Dabi realized that Hawks’ had been gone for a while. Long enough for his side of the bed to become cool, for some reason Dabi found that discovery bothersome.

Sitting upright, he adjusted the sheet so that it remained around his bare waist – pushing back the dark locks of onyx that were a mess from his rest. Dabi found himself playing over the events of the previous night, Hawks had kissed him until he felt as if he would suffocate. He had never experienced so many various kisses, they went from soft to playful, rough to passionate, suffocating to desperate, until Dabi felt he would drown in Hawks’ kisses.

Despite the restless night of touching, biting, tasting, and teasing; Hawks refused to allow them to do anything more than that. He respected that choice but he wasn’t used to being told no, and it didn’t help that Dabi could still feel the ghost of Hawks tongue tracing his name – Dabi’s real name – into his skin before biting his own into the shape of deep bruises littering the tanned canvas of his unmarred chest.

Reaching over the plush mattress Dabi found his boxers, standing as he pulled them over his long bare legs. He glanced in a mirror that adorned one of the walls of the other males’ room before he stepped out, not bothering to finish dressing himself. Dabi found Hawks’ seated at the island in the kitchen, hunched over a bowl of fresh fruits and warm buttered breads, he reached around the other who had been seated with his back to him to snag a roll.

_Something in Dabi loosened at the sight of an unguarded Hawks, he felt trusted._

His bare chest brushed against the bare skin of Hawks’ back, and the distraction left him to forget about the roll he had been reaching for. Dabi felt that this barely clothed Hawks was an invitation. Dabi’s lips brushed over the blonde males’ shoulder, breathing in that now familiar scent as those glorious strands of gold brushed against the tip of his nose.

“Why didn’t you wake me if you were up?” Dabi whispered.

His hands began mapping out every freckle, beauty mark, and mole that attacked the honeyed skin of the apprentice of loves back. He had mapped out every piece of this canvas the night before, Hawks’ lying on his stomach as Dabi traced lines from each meaningful mark before kissing every single one of them.

There had been something about that moment, the blonde sprawled out beneath him as his fingers pointed out every mark that made Hawks’ different than anyone else, he had ever been with.

He had praised every inch of the winged immortal with his mouth and yet he felt like he hadn’t found the words nor actions to explain how he felt about him. Hawks arched into his touch now, Dabi allowed his nails to scrape over the sensitive skin – grinning when the other let out a soft sigh of pleasure.

“You needed your rest,” Hawks replied. The males sensuous voice rolling out every word as he turned in the stool he occupied, facing the lord of deaths prodigy – their gazes fixed as Dabi let out a soft protest at the other males’ assumption before reaching around Hawks to snag the warm baked roll he had previously been going for. Sinking his incisors into soft fluffy dough, warm butter oozed across his tongue and he chewed; aware of Hawks watching him.

“What?”

The blonde’s intricate brows furrowed, and he looked away. Dabi didn’t understand what that meant, he leaned forward to nip at the other males exposed ear only to be stopped by two hands pressed to his bare chest.

“Don’t,” The softness of that one word turned his skin numb. His anger was bubbling, he could feel it and Dabi did his best to hold a lid on it. After last night he wouldn’t expect the other flirtatious male to protest against his advancements, now it was as if they had circled back to beginning of their relationship all over again. Hawks was going to give him whiplash with these ridiculous mood swings.

“Yeah? Same here.”

Dabi blinked, not expecting to hear the other speak since he hadn’t said anything aloud.

“I told you I didn’t like you in my head,” Dabi said.

“And I told you it isn’t my choice, if you weren’t so damn loud it wouldn’t be an issue.”

Hawks words carried a temperamental snap to them, and Dabi felt his fingers flicker with the threat of his blue flames. Gripping the island, he met that tawny gaze with his own blue one. Dabi searched for the male he had spent the night with, the one who promised to care for him – who had spoken his true name and hadn’t flinched at the sight of his ruined skin.

“What’s with you? You were fine last night; even just minutes ago. I thought we were past this.”

Hawks didn’t say anything, he stood from the stool he had occupied, and those glorious blood red wings sprouted fully from the tanned skin between his broad shoulder blades. Dabi took in the flush on those supple cheeks and the marks he had left across Hawks’ chest.

“Yes exactly, last night was fine – great even but that was all it was. One night, you needed someone to distract you and the distraction was there. It’s a new day and we have a quest to continue.”

He didn’t understand.

“Keigo,” Dabi started and the other responded by turning his back to him. Shutting him out completely. Last night had not just been a distraction, last night had meant something to him – even if he couldn’t understand it or truly put a name to what fluttered in that empty chamber beneath his ruined flesh.

_‘This one is messy…’_

Eros’ words echoed through him, is that why Hawks now shut him out?

“Dabi don’t be moronic, once this is finished you will go back to your home and I will remain here. This thing you’re feeling, it’s the same thing you feel when you spend a night with that servant girl back in Tartarus. I’m okay with being a distraction but I will not submit myself to someone who desires so many, I’m not a masochist.”

“I don’t desire anyone, Keigo last night it wasn’t like other times.”

“That’s the lust talking Touya, and you know it,” Hawks had now turned to look at him and the two of them stood there completely silent; the sound of someone entering the small home catching their attention.

* * *

“Am I interrupting something between the two of you?” Tomura asked, his voice didn’t portray a lick of actual sincerity or apology. He sounded irritated, and Dabi had to make sure that the beautiful face that had spoken in Tomura’s voice was actually real.

Shigaraki wasn’t himself and yet he was, the raven-haired male wasn’t sure what surprised him more. The lack of clothing exposing skin he had never seen before, or the fact that Tomura appeared more feminine and polished. Dabi had always found Hades’ emissary attractive but this was different, this was –

“Bewitching; you look absolutely magnificent,” Hawks breathed.

Tomura’s lips pulled down in the shape of a very unsatisfied frown. He wasn’t one to accept compliments and Dabi figured being referred to as bewitching or magnificent was uncomfortable for a male like Shigaraki. His lean body was dressed in silks of onyx, crimson eyes colored in shades of deep plum, glitter enhancing the sharp structure of his jaw and cheekbones. Dabi noted how the waves of mint locks had been relaxed and groomed, if he didn’t know Shigaraki – he would have thought the male was female.

“Close your mouths, the two of you look like freshly caught fish. It’s just a disguise. Are the two of you barbarians? Why aren’t you dressed?”

Dabi crossed his arms over his chest, cords of muscle becoming taunt as he inclined his head not to face Hawks. He heard the rustle of wings and he knew that Hawks was now agitated with him. Dabi simply didn’t care, he wasn’t the one rejecting the other or putting a name to what Hawks felt. Tomura’s gaze narrowed, those crimson eyes flicking between the two of them.

“Honestly? We are about to smuggle ourselves into one of the Olympians revels, in search for a very – may I remind you – dangerous man. And the two of you? You’re in your feelings like a bunch of lovesick children.”

“I am not lovesick,” Hawks commented.

“Nor a child,” Dabi added.

Shigaraki closed his eyes, and Dabi could make out the way the males body trembled.

“I am warning the two of you now, get your wits about you or so I swear I’m going to kill you,” Tomura grounded out before shoving them in the direction of the hall with a light push from the palm of his hands. The raven-haired male couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him, and Hawks shot him a very displeased glare before heading to the bedroom.

Dabi picked up his steps to follow after the blonde and when Hawks noticed he nearly ran to the room – throwing himself around the threshold and shoving the door shut but he hadn’t been fast enough. Dabi was already there, arm outstretched as he pushed back against the door that was being shut on him.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Hawks asked, red faced as he pressed his body to the door attempting to shut it completely.

“I have to get dressed too, and my belongings are in there.” Dabi leaned in, using the strength in his arms to push the door open further.

“You can get dressed when I’m done,” Hawks snapped. “I don’t want you in here when I’m dressing.”

The apprentice of death laughed at that, “That’s funny coming from the one who had his lips wrapped around my co–” Hawks hand flung out in the open space between the door and the threshold, shoving at Dabi’s face roughly cutting off those words.

“Shut up.”

Dabi stuck his tongue out, sloppily licking over the palm that pressed against his mouth before biting down; hard. Hawks yelped, yanking his hand back and before Dabi could push himself into the room a flash of blue passed his line of sight. Where the door had once been, there was now nothing – just a pile of ashes.

“Are the two of you done? If not, you can join the door.”

Dabi said nothing as Shigaraki now stood between the two of them.

“He bit me,” Hawks murmured.

“You weren’t complaining last night,” Dabi countered and automatically bit down on his next retort when Shigaraki fixed his gaze on him.

“Get dressed,” Tomura growled and the two of them went into the room to do as they had been told.

* * *

It hadn’t taken Dabi long at all to finish dressing for the revel, the apprentice of death had settled on his usual attire when attending any of these godly banquets which consisted of iron pressed slacks and a crisp button down that were the same shade of raven black as his messy locks. He rolled the sleeves back passed his elbows, the marred plum skin complimenting the dark colors.

On the other hand, it had taken Hawks’ nearly two hours which only proceeded to irritate Tomura. Dabi just didn’t know if it was because of the actual waiting or because of his disguise. Hawks’ had joined them once he had finished and Dabi couldn’t help his lingering eyes as he took in the other males choice of attire for the night. The blonde had settled on slacks of the purest white paired with a sheer blouse that was littered in silver stars in the fabric, from a distance it appeared as if they were apart of Hawks’ honey gold skin.

Blonde locks pulled back into a small bun, a few strands left loose to frame that graceful face. Hawks’ met Dabi’s gaze with his own, and Dabi noticed the other had paired that unnatural onyx lining of his eyes with a dusty silver. When he had first met the other, he was sure Hawks’ took the time to adorn his eyes that way with kohl but last night he had realized that it was not cosmetics at all, that was the way the other males eyes were and always had been.

“Are you ready now Romeo?”

Hawks’ grin turned feline as his gaze flicked from Dabi to Shigaraki who lingered near the fire pit, two fingers running over a small acrylic statue. Hawks cocked his head in that observant way of his, a flutter of wings filled the heavy air between the three powerful beings occupying the small home before he replied.

“If I’m Romeo, does that make Dabi Juliet?”

Shigaraki turned to face them now, the show of skin still startling Dabi – the mint haired male returning Hawks expression.

“I don’t care who is who; you both die at the end either way,” Shigaraki said.

* * *

Thankfully they had settled on Tomura’s suggestion of travel, they had melted into Hades emissary’s shadows finding themselves stepping out in front of a vibrant palace. Dabi had noted quickly that this was not the Lady of Loves’ home but a place she must have chosen to hold the revel. Shigaraki eyed the flow of guests making for the entrance, satyrs and dryads running around waiting on all the immortals who had now gathered in one place for the evening.

Bringing out a mask from beneath the skirts of the fabric he wore, Tomura placed the mask of silver on his face – all the telling masculine features hidden by the complimenting mask. Hawks wings retracted to a size four times smaller than usual, and Dabi missed the largeness of them already.

“Are you ready?”

It had been Hawks who had spoken, and Dabi turned his gaze to meet those honey eyes. After the morning’s events, he didn’t know what to say to the other. Dabi despised himself for allowing this awkward tension to gather between them but he despised Hawks’ even more for that promise he whispered last night between kisses.

“Let’s get this over with,” Tomura replied and linked a slender arm through Hawks’ then through Dabi’s the two of them escorting the hated man into the very hands of the Goddess of Love. The raven-haired male felt fear roil through his veins, he had a terrible feeling about this, but it was too late. Thanatos had given him orders, and his orders had led him here.

Entering the grand palace, cobalt eyes flicked over the floral interior. Lilacs adorned the great pillars like a contagion and roses of the purest white littered every crevice – despite the dim lighting the revel was full of light from the presence of many deities beneath the same roof. It didn’t take long for his gaze to snag on the empress of the night, Aphrodite herself perched upon a throne grown from vines of ivy. Her smile was radiant, and it was as if the entire room beckoned him to her.

Glancing momentarily back to what would seem like his consorts he could feel Tomura tense at the sight of the Goddess, Dabi wondered if her presence called to the other as it had to him.

“Do you feel that?”

“No, that’s why I’m her least favorite person in Olympus but if I act as if I don’t then she will catch on,” Tomura spoke back softly and Dabi watched as Hawks rested his free hand on top of Shigaraki’s that was wrapped around his bicep.

“That’s for the best, if she even suspects that it’s you, not just you but all of us will be subjected to her wrath and Lord Ares.”

Dabi tensed at that statement, he wasn’t a fan of the god of war. Ares was his least favorite Olympian and he had been quite vocal about that opinion many times – he reminded him so much of someone he had forgotten but now that vision of the man who had trapped him in that small closet flooded his thoughts. Perhaps it had been because of him.

“Okay, what’s the plan?”

This was Tomura’s soft voice once more, the three of them treading through the crowd. Hawks had been recognized by a few and had stopped to share a few polite words or simply gave out a smile to those who had called to him. Dabi too had been subjected to the same fate, no one spoke to the woman between the two immortals – the woman who was not a woman at all but one of the deadliest beings in Olympus.

“We need to get close to Aphrodite, but she can’t come too close to Shiggy.”

“Do not call me that,” Shigaraki snapped.

Hawks let out a string of laughter as if Tomura had said something quite comical. “She will scent him out like a hound but her Advisor, Natsuo he’s a total sweetheart and weak to a pretty face. That’s your objective Tomura, get what you can out of him. If Aphrodite has gotten word of anything regarding Kurono he would know, and he might be willing to drop much more helpful insight than the goddess. Aphrodite enjoys speaking in riddles as love usually does.”

“This is your plan? Pawn me out to some lowly advisor?”

The apprentice of love looked at the towering height of Shigaraki, clad in those stunning fabrics. “We are not pawning you out, despite being the most breath taking being in this revel tonight other than me of course – your words can easily sway even Zeus himself. This is the reason Aphrodite despises you, put that talent to work Tenko.”

Shigaraki’s head snapped to the blonde, crimson eyes glaring through that silver mask.

“Fine, but what of you two?”

Hawks pulled himself from Shigaraki and held a handout to death himself, “We’re going to dance. The goddess loves a show of affection, especially from a newfound relationship. Therefore, we’re going to get her attention.”

Dabi eyed that beckoning hand, his thoughts running over the night before plus Hawks’ words to him this morning. This quest was becoming something else entirely, he wanted out and yet every part of him screamed with the need to touch the blonde. Taking that outstretched hand, a heavy sigh left him.

“You’re leading.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Here is Chapter 5, our boys are as complicated as always. Also can we start a petition to protect the blossoming bond between Tomura and Hawks? Thank you for reading, don't forget to check out my Tumblr for updates on upcoming chapters! Please comment or message me if you want to fangirl about these babies! See you again, soon for Hawks birthday (;


	7. Winter Solstice (Holiday/Hawks birthday Special)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a special chapter for the holiday season and Hawks' birthday!

χειμερινό ηλιοστάσιο – Winter Solstice, the darkest and longest night of the year belongs to the month of immortal debauchery on Olympus and the birth of Takami Keigo. Not Hawks the apprentice of love but the previous mortal who had been given that name by a perfectly mortal mother. Most would have taken a new identity, a new birth but Takami could never swallow the thought of forgetting who he had been before. After meeting Dabi there were nights that he had thought what if he just let go of the mortal part of him? If the boy who had been born with his heart outside of his body let go of the fragments of a life left in ruins.

Then he witnessed the first attack, the pain that turned that devastating beautiful face into something frightening. He didn’t want to search for answers like Dabi did, he didn’t want those flashes coming back and haunting him. Takami preferred the power he held over knowing who he had been, in some ways he was more like Tomura that way.

He tended to the pain he would conjure on his own time; alone in his home. Takami would bring out glimpses of a red head male he had loved recklessly. The static call of the unthinkable. The beeps and churning of hospital machines as they attempted to breathe life back into his mother when he had been just a child and again at twenty-three with his lover. The rush of water that swallowed him whole as he had given himself to the vicious sea.

The story of Takami Keigo was a tragic one, and despite knowing the important parts the details had become hazy over centuries. He couldn’t place a face to that lover, couldn’t understand why his immortal mind would be so cruel to remind him he had been a human who had loved so deeply that it had broken him entirely, yet he couldn’t remember anything but strands of scarlet hair and intoxicatingly rebellious lips upturned in a feral grin.

“Keigo?”

Eros now stood before the winged apprentice, blazing pink irises picking apart all of his thoughts. Hawks made no comment on those dark shadows beneath his lords’ eyes, despite the effervescent glow of a deity the loss of Psyche was taking a toll on the other. In ways, Hawks could understand that especially during the holidays.

“Yes?”

“There is no reason for you to remain here today, you are to be celebrating the longest night of the year and your days away from your birthday.”

Hawks laughed at that, the god of love reminding him of something as pointless as the day of birth he was determined not to forget. In all honesty the blond was here because he had nowhere else to be, Dabi had gone back to Thanatos for the week to report back and revel in the festivities. The raven-haired male had been surprised that Hawks denied his invitation, the blond was known for his desire to dwell in parties and madness, but he has never participated in the winter solstice.

“You know I don’t like to immerse myself in Poseidon’s or any of the other immortals’ tactics, I just want to get everything we have learned about Kurono and Kai. Bringing Psyche home is my biggest concern and yours.”

Eros smiled fondly, “Always the most determined of my disciples. Here,” the god placed a small folded piece of parchment on top of his workspace. Hawks reached for it, only for Eros to close his hand over his own. The blond got the gesture that the other wanted him to wait to read whatever was written inside.

“Don’t waste yourself within this palace, I have faith that we will find my love. Wherever she is, Psy has a will of steel and she will hold out until you find her but tonight? There is nothing you can do. See yourself out my darling Keigo.”

And with that, the god of love had left his apprentice and the boy who had been born differently than anyone else to open a small note that smelled of pomegranate, peppercorn, and night. In the deepest ink of onyx Hawks read three words written followed by a signature in the most extravagant looped script,

_Athena. Friends. Tonight._

_See you soon, little bird._

* * *

It hadn’t taken Hawks very long to decode what the note meant, Dabi had left directions to the first place they had met – well where they had agreed to become friends. The trip to the courtyard outside of the Olympians home on Olympus wasn’t long, despite Dabi’s revulsion to transportation by flight the winged immortal preferred it. The wind that kissed his cheeks and large wings was comforting – welcoming, and he couldn’t help but wonder what Dabi wanted with him tonight.

Landing a couple yards away from the cluster of olive trees that indicated where the trail to the fountain of Athena would be found, Hawks brushed a hand over the maroon button down he wore. Bare feet sinking into the cool soil as he made for the path he had walked once before with the other, his mind wondered over how Dabi had looked that first time. It hadn’t been the first time Hawks had seen him, but it was the first time he had spoken to the apprentice of death.

After those first words shared with the other, he had known it was too late to walk away. The blond was taken with Dabi and every time he was a witness to that challenging smile or dip of a chin in acknowledgement it made him want more of the other. Hawks had become greedy, and in that he had let his emotions drive his actions.

_What a fool._

Perhaps that is what drove him out here, on a night he didn’t want to be a part of. His wild heart chasing after an ever-growing fire. Nothing good would come out of feeling what he felt for Dabi, so he did his best to tuck it away, not address it. Yet that damned man kept pulling it right back up, and Hawks felt every bit of it because of that single damned tear. Without knowing, he had entwined himself with the other immortal and now he was meant to deal with that mistake.

_Nothing good would come out of loving Dabi – Touya._

Lost in his thoughts he hadn’t realized he had reached his destination, hadn’t even acknowledged the candles lit by that blazing blue fire in the direction of a tall lanky figure adorned in layers of black. It wasn’t anything special, it wasn’t as if Dabi had placed out a candle lit meal or called for the nine muses to serenade him with a song of love.

It was only Dabi, surrounded by those small candles flickering with his own flames dressed in his usual attire minus the long coat that hid the beautiful marred skin of his arms. His hands remained in his pockets, and he tilted his head at the sight of Hawks – chin jutting out and a ghost of that smile that Dabi reserved only for him.

“You know, as partners I’d assume, we wouldn’t lie to one another. Yet you continue to keep your secrets from me, you ass. Was I supposed to find out your birthday was in a couple days on my own?”

Hawks let out a bubble of laughter, approaching the other male. This close, he had to tilt his head back to meet those cobalt blue eyes. The blond wanted to drown in them, and for a moment he forgot why he detested this damned month or the memory of a ruin mortal boy named Takami Keigo who had been brought into this world a couple days after the winter solstice and wound up serving the god of love.

_In that moment there was just Dabi and the unspoken bond between them._

“How did you know?”

“Did you forget who Tomura is? And my insistence on knowing why the hades you of all people would bail on any immoral festivities? I know you Kei.”

The blond felt himself melt at the shortening of his name, and he watched Dabi pull his hands free of the pockets of slacks he wore coming up to settle on his face. His breath caught at the feeling of calloused thumbs trace over the sharp line of his supple cheeks and he leaned into that delicate touch; lips brushing over the inside of the other males’ palm.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It’s nothing worth celebrating,” he countered opening his eyes to find that earlier smile pulled into a complicated frown.

“You’re worth celebrating.”

Keigo let out a breathy sigh and rolled his eyes fondly, “Keep saying things like that and you might make me think you actually enjoy my company.”

Dabi’s frown only deepened at that taunt but was easily replaced by a simple grin, he knew Hawks was avoiding the topic. The raven-haired male had done the same to Hawks’ countless times and the blond had known when not to push. Dabi had recognized this to be a time where he could not push either. Instead his hands fell from the apprentice of love’s face and back into his pockets, this time obviously searching for something.

Now, the other supplied a small black case between the two of them. Hawks arched a brow at the sight of it, “If you’re going to ask me to marry you, I’d have you know how ridiculously mortal that is of you.”

Dabi laughed and Hawk’s chest constricted at the melodic sound. He couldn’t help the happiness that filled him at the sight of dusty pink cheeks on the other male as he opened the black case revealing a pair of sapphire teardrop earrings, the coloring matched those flames that lit the candles surrounding them.

“Are these for me?”

“For us,” Dabi removed one of the earrings and set the open case in Hawks’ waiting hands before stepping closer.

“May I?” His question was a whisper between the two of them, and Hawks tilted his head slightly so that the other had better access to his left ear. The blond pushed down a shudder that wanted to surface when those fingertips brushed over the curve of his ear, placing a strand of hair back before Dabi stepped even closer carefully placing the earring on Hawks’ empty lobe.

He could feel the searing heat of Dabi’s body against his own, and for a moment neither of them said anything until he found words. “How does it look?”

Dabi looked down at him, and that look seemed to unravel something in Hawks because he couldn’t find another witty remark or a beckon to get the other to say anything at all. All he could do was meet those eyes with his own until Dabi said “Perfect.”

“Your turn,” Hawks replied taking the taller males’ hand leading him over to the fountain that had become a significant place in their story. Resting a hand on Dabi’s shoulder he urged the other to take a seat and so he did. The blond took the remaining earring from the case stepping into the space between Dabi’s parted legs, placing his finger below the other males’ chin Hawks guided Dabi’s head to the side so his left ear was now exposed as Hawks’ had previously been.

Slowly, Hawks placed the earring in the pierced hole that Dabi had deliberately left open for a new piece of jewelry. His fingers brushed down to Dabi’s jawline once he was finished, Hawks felt the way the muscle and bone ticked beneath the touch – his thumb tracing over a couple of the metallic stitches imbedded near the other males’ lips.

Dabi’s hands cupped the back of his thighs pulling forward, and he settled himself in this damning immortals lap in the seclusion of the darkest and longest night of the year. His hands slipped back into those onyx strands and he tilted Dabi’s head back with a tug as he brought his face closer to the others. Closing his eyes, he allowed his long lashes to brush over Dabi’s lips gaining a soft grunt followed by something that sounded like “curse those fucking eyelashes.” Hawks smiled at this and he allowed Dabi to bring his lips to his own.

They didn’t kiss, no their lips just hovered there as they both closed their eyes – embracing the closeness of this forbidden and unknowable truth between them. “Thank you.”

Dabi’s eyes fluttered open at the two spoken words, and Hawks felt those large hands slip up his back until they found scarlet feathers. The other males hand stroked those soft feathers, gaining a soft cooing noise out of Hawks.

“You’re welcome, but next time tell me.”

Hawks finally opened his own eyes, his lashes low as his face mirrored the immense satisfaction of having that familiar hand ruffling the sensitive membrane of his wings. They fluttered slightly, he nodded his head in silent agreement to Dabi’s words and finally those intoxicating lips molded over his own.

The other kissed him slow and purposely, as if kissing Hawks was the only thing in this entire world Dabi had ever wanted. How weak death was to love, but this time love was just as subjected. The raven-haired male parted his bowed lips with the warm muscle of his tongue and Hawks allowed Dabi to drink him in entirely.

When they broke apart for air, he pressed his forehead to Dabi’s. His eyes catching on the glint of a sapphire tear drop that matched his own and in the cool air between their bodies Dabi said,

“Happy early birthday Takami.”

_And Hawks knew he was completely, undeniably fucked._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoy this soft chapter of our boys! I'm still drafting the next chapter but I wanted to write something special for Hawks' birthday coming up on the 28th! Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr if you want more information on upcoming chapters! Happy reading xx


	8. Betrayals & Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dabi, Hawks, and Shigaraki are following the orders given to them by Eros. They're dwelling more into Aphrodite's revel to seek more information about the souls that have escaped deaths doors. 
> 
> Dabi is battling his confusion over the fragments of visions he has acquired and Hawks now cold demeanor, while Shigaraki is seeking out truths and instead finds a betrayal.

Tomura would have given anything to sink beneath the obsidian tiles of this tragic hall, he sensed the longing and suffering of unrequited attention of every member at this revel. The only benefit of not being a pawn to Aphrodite's essence was not becoming a lovesick fool; groveling on his knees before the goddess for a mere glance of acknowledgement. Other than that? Shigaraki had to endure all of the ache from the occupants of the evening, it sent an endless itch through him. The ashen headed male did his best to fight the urge to claw at his skin.

He scowled as he nearly tripped on the sheer fabrics he wore, adjusting the bronze cuffs littering lean biceps. Such a ridiculous plan, he thought. What were they truly going to learn from the vain goddess? Absolutely nothing. They had better luck allowing him to wonder the revel until he felt the tug of that darkness surrounding Kurono. The same darkness that loomed around him and Dabi, even the damned prodigy of love. The three of them were not gods, falsely so and yet they were not dead either. They were simply souls scavenging for a second chance and their patron gods had given them that.

Hawks wanted him to sweet talk some advisor, as if the moron would know anything of value. If that had been his plan, he could have gotten some random harlot among the nymphs to get the job done. Of course, she wouldn't carry the same cleverness as Tomura, but he was sure the male he had been ordered to speak with wouldn't be a threat to a simple nymphs' intelligence or lack of. Tomura felt as if he was being sold and the troubling memories surfacing from that very thought sent him to claw at the skin right below his chin.

"Are you lost?"

The gruffness of the voice startled the emissary of hades, and Shigaraki turned to be met by a towering male who was the embodiment of everything wintry. He was a sculpture of a humanized glacier, locks of snow cut short hair framed a strong jaw and prominent cheeks, eyes of silvery steel hooded by thick lashes the very color of that peculiar hair. Tomura had one thought,

_'How tragically beautiful'_

And then the other smiled and Shigaraki nearly choked. The tilt of those full lips a partner to the mischief that always met Dabi's. Tomura straightened his spine, chin lifted slightly as his crimson gaze settled on those glistening gunmetal grey ones.

"No, I am not, are you?"

His response gained a laugh from the other and Shigaraki felt himself loosen at the sound paired with the amused expression that adorned that stunning face. He could no longer find the similarities of his friend in this male and Tomura convinced himself he had simply conjured it from the time he now spent with Dabi. Soon enough he was going to witness wings of crimson sprouting from random individuals, he was going completely mad.

"I would hope not, that would make me a very poor advisor for my lady."

Shigaraki's frown deepened, of course this would be the advisor Hawks had sent him to search for. Clenching the fabrics near his sides he envisioned it was the birds' thick neck. "Ah, you're Aphrodite's lacky that explains much."

"You don't sound very fond of my lady," said the other and Tomura forced a smile. The arch of that brow was telling that Shigaraki looked as tortured as he felt without admittance, "Of course not, I just wouldn't expect the goddess of love to have any company that isn't ridiculously well looking."

Tomura's comment seemed to surprise this wintry incarnate, the ashen male figured the other wasn't used to insults. It would do this man good to not become as vain as his patron, Aphrodite was a symbol of all things lovely, but she was crueler than most. Shigaraki knew this well, pretty faces didn't always reflect pretty hearts.

"Most would say quite the opposite you glorious menace; though I suppose I've heard worse in my times. I'd have you know that she keeps me around for my wits and charm not my devilishly good looks. You may address me as Natsuo."

"I don't believe I asked for your name pup," Tomura countered; and yet the emissary's smile turned a bit impish repeating the males name – he said it with a softness that left visible gooseflesh on Natsuo's bare arms, "What do you know about the devil τα αχίλλια μου?"

* * *

Dabi disliked every part of this plan, he just couldn't determine which part he hated more. Hawks led him onto the waxed obsidian floor, occupants of the revel twirled and wove their own path around the two. He nearly tripped, eyes ogling as a couple swiftly waltzed across their front – the action earning a laugh from the blond. Dabi parted his lips to make a snide remark and was silenced by the force in which Hawks pulled his body to his own. He supposed this was his own fault for telling the other to lead but Dabi had two left feet, the immortal didn't know what he could possibly achieve on this dance floor other than eternal humiliation.

"Loosen up, you're so damn stiff."

The raven-haired male glared down at the other, not comprehending how Hawks could act as if they hadn't gotten into it only hours ago. As if he hadn't accused Dabi of confusing whatever he felt for him with lust, the apprentice of death was a lot of things but he wasn't idiotic enough to confuse something as simple as sexual pleasure with the mess Hawks had caused within him from the moment they had met.

He found himself more agitated now than he had been back in the males' cabin, as if he was being commanded to not go too far – don't stray a line that Hawks simply couldn't handle for the winged males' sake. Dabi was tired of being told what to do, he was tired of the confusion flooding his chest – how he could remember certain things but not enough to put the puzzle together.

Was he even Touya? Or was Touya someone he had known? Dabi felt as if it would be better to have known this man than to be him – he didn't want to claim that pain, that crime. Even so, Shoto had been present in that vision and Eros had called him that name with such confidence knowing it would trigger something within him. It had and now he didn't know what to do with it, with any of it. Hawks had become one thing he did know what to do with, and he had pushed him right back out as Thanatos did – as the male who had locked Touya in that small cramp closet. Too afraid, too disappointed to come closer, and too messy to love.

Hawks brought him from his thoughts, "At least try to look as if you enjoy my company," the blond scolded through a tight-lipped grin leading Dabi in a dance of what seemed to be the waltz. The taller male nearly tripped over his own feet and he witnessed as Hawks drew him closer, those large glorious wings unfurling.

"I do enjoy your company, you're the one accusing me of not being honest about that."

Hawks rolled his eyes, "Stand on my toes – Ow! Not like that you damn barbarian, with your toes. Yes, there we go." Dabi had stepped fully on the other males' foot, not feeling sorry for causing the moment of pain before he did as instructed. Now the two of them wove their own way through the crowd, Hawks doing all the work – his crimson wings fluttering slightly as if they helped make their dance even more effortless.

"You're a decent dancer," Dabi stated.

"And you're terrible."

He frowned but his gaze settled on the honey one of his partner, "Why is it so hard for you to believe that I can truly care for you."

Hawks didn't reply, and Dabi was ready to give up before the other twirled him tugging him back into those warm arms his back pressed to the other males' chest. Death's eyes landed on Aphrodite who – he noticed; watched them hungrily. He felt the flutter of the blonde's heart against him. The other males chin now nestled in the crook of Dabi's neck, lips brushing against the scarred skin there.

"Love is the reason I ended up here, I'm not foolish enough to make that mistake again. You are a creature with no heart, and I am one with a heart too big for his body – weigh out the outcome Touya. Who walks out of here unscathed?"

Dabi silenced, allowed Hawks to direct him back to facing one another. He placed a hand on Hawks' shoulder, inching his face closer to the apprentice of love, to his own relief the blond didn't pull away. "What was it that you told me before? Sometimes death is more merciful than love, from what I recall you are the one who represents the madness of love. Who's to say either of us comes out of this unscathed, isn't that the point? In the end Keigo... death will always fall to love."

Voluminous lashes weighed down around the pools of honey that belonged to the other, and it took every inch of restraint for Dabi not to lean in further to capture the flutter of them against his own skin as he once did just the other night. "I'm not asking you to believe in death or love, I'm asking you to believe in me. Just once, do what no one else has ever done before. Take a chance on me."

Hawks' lips parted to reply only to be interrupted by the soft caress of a females voice, "You two – come to me. You have quite the story unfolding, and how I adore a good tragedy."

The two of them now broken apart turned, finding that Aphrodite had risen from her previous occupancy upon her makeshift throne constructed of floral arrangements. The goddess of love looked down at the pair as tears spilled over her own supple cheeks, the same lavender gaze shimmering with amusement.

Dabi hesitated, only to step forward nonetheless as the goddess' words rang in his thoughts,

_'How I adore a good tragedy.'_

* * *

Tomura didn't know how he had found himself nestled on the feathered pillow his knees folded beneath him, laughing softly as he sipped from the golden goblet given to him from the mistress of love's advisor. Aware of the other males' closeness he couldn't fight down the heat that creeped across his pale skin and up his neck, cheeks resembling the pastel blush of roses.

"I cannot believe you were subjected to witnessing that, it must be ghastly serving your goddess. I'm thankful my own master is much kinder than most seem to realize."

Shigaraki bit the inside of his cheek realizing his mistake, he had given this stranger a truth when he wasn't supposed to be here as Tomura Shigaraki – emissary of hades the lord of the underworld; companion of death. He was here as an occupant of Olympus, submersing himself in the finery the Olympians could offer – attempting to woo the male across from him. Once more he brought the goblet of fine wine to his lips sipping, crimson eyes focused on the silver that were fixed on the lips hidden beneath the goblet.

"Who is your master?"

Shigaraki didn't answer, setting the beverage aside as he avoided Natsuo's curious gaze. "Fine then, keep your secrets – can I at least know your name? or is that another truth I'm not worthy of acquiring."

The comment earned a bubble of rich laughter from Tomura, with a tilt of his head he pondered over a name to give the other. "Tenko," he said, and this half-truth gained a genuine boyish grin from the other man. It had been a long while since he had spoken that name, referred to himself by it. It was an alias that brought forward memories the ashen male wasn't fond of recalling – Tenko had been another him, in another life.

Tomura found comfort in believing that logic, that there were enough remnants of his scabbarded soul scattered across the universe to forge another copy of himself. He wanted to believe there were many; that he had left a prominent imprint in all worlds – some living the most lavish lives while the others paid for the grievances, he had brought to them.

Natsuo broke the silence by repeating the name back to the emissary, his tone had lilt behind it as his lush lips formed each symbol as he spoke it. Shigaraki realized he enjoyed the name spoken by this beguiling male and he realized just how rare yet dangerous that tumble in his stomach was.

"How odd would you find it if I admitted I'm fond of the way you speak my name Natsuo?"

"Not a bit odd, I relish in the way you speak mine."

The white-haired male shared a conspiratorial grin with the emissary, Tomura couldn't place a more glorious being than the one sitting across from him. He found his thoughts gathered back to normalcy when he caught the voice of Aphrodite, crimson eyes narrowing slightly as she beckoned to his friends. Shigaraki hoped that Hawks knew what he was doing, getting the two of them caught in the mistresses' web tonight of all nights.

"Would I be overstepping my place in asking you a question? Rumors have been working their way through Olympus, of an uprising stirring – that some have escaped through the doors of death and mortals are perishing from the oddest case..." Shigaraki inquired, turning his attention back to the wintry male to be met with the other males face mere inches from his own, the cold press of a celestial bronze dagger right above his ribcage, the emissary of hades eyes widened in startlement for just a breath.

As if he hadn't been caught by surprise though laughter spilled from his lips and his crimson gaze hardened as he leaned into the tip of the weapon allowing it to Knick his skin. How foolish of him to believe that another would show genuine interest in him, but he couldn't deny the other male had played his role well.

"You should know better than to hesitate from striking the killing blow," Tomura spat and Natsuo to his credit didn't flinch at his tone nor the hand that now gripped the other males' neck.

"And yet I am not ash at this moment either – emissary of hades, let us not continue this game of who will kill who. Tell me why you're really here."

Shigaraki didn't answer for a moment, relishing in the feeling of meeting a worthy rival and slowly he released his hold on the other males' neck. Leaning away from the tip of the dagger that was pressed to his skin seconds ago, "I told you, I'm here to gather knowledge of the rodents that escaped my domain and are wreaking havoc for us all."

"And?" Natsuo insisted while Tomura flicked an absent piece of lint from his fabrics.

"And I'm here to drag them back by the collar like the beasts they are," leaning forward once more – Shigaraki noticed how the other tensed and he enjoyed the sight of slight fear.

"Are you going to stop me from doing that? Purging the vermin from your lovely Olympus, believe me when I say I rather be in my home below this hoax of a kingdom for our gods. Now Natsuo you are going to tell me what you know of this infestation like the friends we are," Tomura smiled as he leaned close crimson gaze fixed on that silver one – "Or I can torture it out of you. You wouldn't be much of an advisor to your vain patron with a missing limb or two – I know how much she detests an imperfection."

Natsuo's gaze was filled with rage, large body trembling with restraint as he snapped a simple "You wouldn't."

Shigaraki smirked at that a hand coming up to brush back a strand of snow-white hair, a single finger tracing down the other male's temple – "Oh but I would."

"You're a monster just as my lady warned."

Tomura tilted his head slightly as if weighing that statement, the action dragging Natsuo's gaze with it as the ashen haired male knew it would – his fist came forward suddenly plunging into the other males' abdomen. He relished in that gasp of air, arranging himself so the other slumped forward against his fabricated chest.

Shigaraki's lips found Natsuo's ear, "Hm your lady underestimates me as always – a monster is what I am hunting princeling. I am much worse, now tell me what you know of Kurono. It's seems the thought of his lover being loose sets my skin with a terrible itch, after all I'm the one who gave Kai his judgement. I hate to think of my pet on the loose so if I were you, I'd begin speaking."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the late update and the radio silence, January has just been a lot. I'm so glad it's nearly over honestly it's felt way too long. Despite that, I'm back and so is this chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it and as I always say you can talk to me about dancing with death in the comments or on my Tumblr where I regularly update snippets for upcoming chapters. 
> 
> Tumblr – @cutestghoul

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you will all love this fic as much as I do! buckle up and get ready for roller coaster of dabihawks feels!  
> Follow my tumblr @cutestghoul for information on Dancing with Death.


End file.
